Prince of the Eagles
by the enchanted celery
Summary: AU. When the Jewel Riders have grown up, a heavenly conflicts hits home, and Starla's daughter is caught in its center.... Pretty much on hiatus, and undergoing serious rewriting.
1. Author's Note and Preface

To: the reader   
RE: _天使 (わし) の王子様 ~ Prince of the Eagles ~_

All right ... this story has been developed since I first saw an episode of "Starla and the Jewel Riders" (which was ages ago). After thousands of revisions, it is now in a condition worthy of posting. However, I believe that a decent intro is in order. 

So ... the disclaimer: I don't own any of the original "Starla" characters, or Avalon, for that matter. However, the Avalonian theology, some new place names and geography changes, the new names for the enchanted jewels, and any character that is obviously created for the story is a property of me. Oh ... the opening and ending themes belong to their respective owners, too.   
And another note ... if you can't read the Japanese writing, don't worry. The English translations are right underneath, or just next to them.

* * *

天使の王子様 ~ Prince of the Eagles ~   
自序 - preface - 

Let's just say that the events of "Starla and the Jewel Riders" never happened. Never. No jewel quests, no evil wizards, no plots to take over the throne. Nothing. Yes, Starla and everyone else are still Jewel Riders, but they only handle the few outbreaks of wild magic that occur in the Kingdom of Avalon. 

Some years later, though, the Jewel Riders all go their separate ways. Starla marries the ruler of a nation far into the Western Desert; Fallon is given control of the Great Plains; and Tamara takes over the family business of caring for animals at the family farm.   
Years pass ... Starla has a child named Kathryn, who is named the heir to the desert kingdom she was born into. With no heir to the throne of Avalon, the seven regions of Avalon dissolve the union between them, taking the Crown Jewels they pledged to the Avalonian rulers thousands of years ago. 

But this is not where the story begins. Nay - it had started before time even began ... with the creation of all the enchanted jewels - which, in this tale, are not jewels at all. No - they were great weapons, used in a war between the two gods who had created the world and all who inhabit it. 

And with the awakening of the god who sacrificed himself to bring a lull to the war, the conflict will begin again ... and the place of his awakening is where this tale will begin in earnest - after a brief history lesson in the next chapter. 


	2. The Fall of the Prince of Eagles

Sigh ... this isn't the start of the story - it really doesn't pick up until later. The first few chapters are what I call "history lessons" and character introductions. But for now, entertain yourself on the Avalonian creation myth. It serves a purpose later on. The actual story doesn't begin until the next chapter, so be patient!

* * *

アヴァロン記録 ~ 天使の王子様の落下   
Annals of Avalon - The Fall of the Prince of Eagles 

In the beginning, there was Chaos. No magic, no earth, no sea, no sky. Just a darkness, twisting, folding onto itself. For millennia it was like that.   
　 Then one day, a light broke through the swirling abyss that was Chaos. The light hid two eggs, each the color of ivory. They were translucent, allowing one to see the humanoid forms that grew within.   
　 Ages passed, until one day the eggs hatched.   
　 The first egg released what resembled a young man, just entering his adulthood. His hair, knee-length, was of a gold hue alien to Chaos; his eyes were the blue of deep water. From his back grew three pairs of ivory wings. This creature called hismelf Keythedrian; from his egg came the Sun and the Sea.   
　 The second egg bore a creature similar to the first, except she was female. Her hair was ebony, and her eyes were a vivid violet. A pair of midnight-colored wings adored her back. She called herself Astralægia; from her egg came the Moon and the Earth.   
　 Eons crawled by, and the two creatures, unaffected by time and age, created each creature, plant, and force of nature that would inhabit the Earth. When their task was at last complete, Keythedrian, the eldest, descended to examine the world.   
　 Upon his arrival, he chanced upon two crystals - one of a golden color, alike that of the sun; the other, violet as the twilight. From those crystals came the two deadly weapons of his kind - Hikariandagia, the blade of Light; and Kuroiandagia, the blade of Darkness.   
　 Astralægia discovered Kuroiandagia soon after it was completed. The dark nature of the weapon corrupted her soul, bringing a sudden hatred of her kindred, the one who created the dark weapon.   
　 A great battle ensued; Astralægia used the power of Kuroiandagia to create the Dark Army from Chaos to destroy Keythedrian; whereas Keythedrian created other blades similar to the first two he had made, each one drawing strength from different elements.   
　 At last it was down to only Astralægia and Keythedrian, each armed with Kuroiandagia and Hikariandagia respectively. Their blades had the strength to kill either one of them, but neither wanted to bring the war to an end. In desperation, Astralægia created a dragon to destroy Keythedrian for her.   
　 Unwilling to suffer a disgraceful death, Keythedrian attempted to kill himself, to no avail. Instead, his soul split into millions of fragments, the largest one embodying his former glory. Weakened from the wounds he suffered, Keythedrian fell into an ocean, with only enough strength to name four of his fragments and his own race. 

The race Keythedrian created in his suicide attempt are called "angels", who call their creator the "prince of eagles". Since they were created from the body and soul of a single immortal creature, the angels are a hive mind, able to communicate and read the thoughts of others of their kind. The lives of these immortal creatures are spent protecting humankind from the advances of Astralægia's Dark Army. 

As for Keythedrian, he still sleeps beneath the waves, awaiting the day one will finally awake him. For his war is not yet complete, and he must be the one to end it....

* * *

Okay, that was the end of your history lesson. You don't have to answer this, but guess which two enchanted jewels I decided to rename in this chapter. I'll add a list of all the new names once the story gets going. However, get on to the next chapter! You want this story to start, now, don't you? 


	3. Discovery

I usually have a starting and ending song for my fanfics (points to my Digimon fic), and this story continues the tradition. The starting theme is "On The Hill ~ Kaze wo Kanjite ~", which was performed by Ai Maeda; the ending theme (which won't be played until later) is currently "Ashita wa Motto", which is Sora Takenouchi's image song from _Digimon Adventure_. Of course, I don't own the songs.   
What are you waiting for? Read the chapter, not the disclaimer!

* * *

{ On The Hill ~ Kaze wo Kanjite ~ and starting animation plays.... } 

発見   
Log 1: Discovery 

_Do you ... remember me...?_

Jason tossed his head across his pillow, clutching the down sheets in his fists. It was too early ... only midnight. The past week had been filled with nightmares - blazing men falling into the ocean, steam in their wake....   
　 Oh well, it was just a dream. He crawled back into slumber. 

_I must ... fulfill ... my destiny....   
　 Fine me ... before daylight...._

Again Jason bolted to a seated position. Only minutes had passed this time - the moon had held its position.   
　 Always that young voice called to him, urging him to find - what? Jason didn't know, was to tired to even care. It's still a dream, he thought, stumbling from his bed towards the kitchen nearby. His uncle's cabin by the ocean was small, so it wasn't a long walk.   
　 "I need more rest," Jason sighed at last, taking a cup from a cupboard. He proceded to the water pump when he saw something beyond the window that faced the sea.   
　 Feathers, glowing ivory in the moonlight, all leading to the sea.   
　 Jason dropped the glass, not wincing when he heard it shatter on the wood floor. He had not recalled seeing so many feathers by the shore in his life, short as it was. And its path - purely coincidental, Jason thought ... wasn't it? 

_The eagle showed you ... the path....   
　 Hurry ... not ... much ... time...._

Jason pinched himself - the sting told him all. Somebody was calling to him, somebody in obvious danger.   
　 He hurried out of the house, shedding his evening shirt as he followed the feathers. They stopped abruptly at the water's edge, the sea foam lapping the edges of the last one. Jason picked it up, examined the foot-long structure: It was not like an eagle's - those great birds didn't have feathers barbed at their end. 

_No ... more ... time....   
　 Save me...._

The cry was louder - or was it just the crashing waves? Throwing away the feather, Jason waded into the sea, going under when the water was to his shoulders. Liquid muffled the roar of the waves, muted the moonlight on the ocean floor. It would be hard to find anything in the dim landscape. 

_Here ... you have come....   
　 Take ... me ... away...._

Jason swerved his head - there was nothing except seaweed and oyster-encrusted rocks. The upper surface was above, and rocks were below--   
　 And then he found him.   
　 A young man, concealed only by his long, golden hair, lay unconscious on a rock.

* * *

Yes ... terrible place to stop. Even worse, I'm posting another history lesson after this. But don't worry ... it's the last history lesson for a while. If you really don't want to learn some background information, though, just go on to the next chapter once I post it. I won't mind. 


	4. The Staff of Avalon

Sadly ... yes, it's another history lesson. Of course, if you don't want to read this, just go on to the next chapter. But if you want to get some background information on the founding of Avalon, read this.

* * *

アヴァロン記録 ~ アヴァロンのスタッフ   
Annals of Avalon - The Staff of Avalon 

The myriad blades of the fallen god-angel Keythedrian were housed in a staff called _avellonis_. When certain words were spoken, the staff would release one of the legendary swords. Each blade stored within _avellonis_ would leave a crystal at the head of the staff.   
　When Keythedrian brought the creation of the angelic race, all of the swords the god-angel created were released from the staff and scattered to the many lands of the Earth.   
　 When the unified Kingdom of Avalon was founded, the angelic regent Aldebaran, as a sign of the angels' allegiance to the Avalonians, presented the staff _avellonis_ - along with the swords housed within that were taken from the Necromancers who plagued the land - to Guinevere, the first queen of the land. Along with the staff, Aldebaran presented Guinevere with four of the most powerful blades that Keythedrian created - Hikariandagia, Miharoshiandagia, Kaiyôiandagia, and Moriandagia. Those four blades - renamed Sunstone, Moonstone, Heartstone, and Foreststone - were the weapons used by the kingdom's Jewel Riders and Wolf Riders. The staff _avellonis_ was renamed the Staff of Avalon by the people of the kingdom, and was soon called that by future rulers, who bore the staff as a sign of their office.   
　 The kingdom did not know the angelic names of the blades, nor of the history behind them. They did not know that Hikariandagia - Sunstone - was the first blade of its kind created, the one blade that had brought the creation of the angels.   
　 And also unbeknownst to the Avalonians, the Staff of Avalon hid Kuroiandagia, the blade once used by the god-angel Astralægia. 

As of this writing, the Staff of Avalon is housed in the keep of the Crystal Palace. For reasons unknown, the swords housed within the staff have been released; their whereabouts are unknown.

* * *

This is the last history lesson for quite a while. That means that you have more chapters of actual story to go through! There is only one more history lesson after three or so chapters, then the story will get going. And don't worry, the characters will eventually get to Avalon! 


	5. Angel's Call

Finally ... the story continues! All you restless fans, you can finally get on with the rest without any boring history lessons! Go on - read!

* * *

天使の召集   
Log 2: Angel's Call 

The boy lay on Jason's bed, down blankets covering all but his head. His body shook - he was still shocked by the cold of the night air, despite the blanket over his wet body.   
　 Jason placed warmrocks around the boy's body, and at length the stranger's trembling ceased. his breathing was regular now, so Jason took a cloth to clean the boy as he lay in deep slumber. 

_Voices echoed in the boy's mind, familiar ones he heard all his existance.   
　 "Awake, now - your world needs you...."   
　 Why? I have slept this long - if I awake, I lose everything....   
　 "The boy saved you from your grave, as he should have."   
　 Why is this of my concern? I do not want to awake - not yet....   
　 "If you will not awake for the one who saved you, then do it for her...."   
　 An image of a young woman, with hair of fire, arose in his mind. She was familiar - her very image brought faint memories of her. A stirring awoke within him - he saw her standing by him (was it him?), looking at a calm lake in moonlight. There was something different, though. He had--   
　 "Her name is Kathryn, and your title is--"_

The boy sad upright in Jason's bed, toppling over a few warmrocks. He saw Jason jump to the side, but the boy kept his gaze over the blanket that concealed his legs.   
　 "Keith," he whispered. "My name is Keith...." 


	6. Dragon's Rebirth

竜の復活   
Log 3: Dragon's Rebirth 

"My name is Keith...."   
　 The boy climbed from the bed, gathering the lightest of the down blankets around his body. He pulled his hair from his face as he turned to face Jason. His caretaker, laying dazed on the floor, staggered to his feet, picking up the warmrocks that had fallen.   
　 "Keith?" Jason stammered. "Interesting name. I'm Jason."   
　 "Jason." Keith nodded, his face like ice. "I remember you."   
　 Jason shook his head - he had never met a boy like Keith, not at school or the uminchu dock. Mêristanis were dark haired and slightly tanned, not fair like Keith.   
　 "You were to find me ... as the god-angels planned."   
　 _How do I know this?_ Keith queried in his mind. _I have never met this boy! How...?_   
　 _"You must remember,"_ a female voice echoed in his head. _"I will make you remember...."_   
　 Images flashed in his head - Jason, taking him from the water - a staff in a glass case, silver engraved with archaic characters - a dragon wreathed in fire, emerging from the sea--   
　 "The dragon ... is coming," Keith whispered. "I have to leave."   
　 The boy walked from the room, the blanket falling to the ground in his wake.   
　 Jason set down the pile of warmrocks on the bed. "What dragon?" He follwed Keith out of the room, out to the beach outside the cabin. "By the sleeping god-angel, what is he doing out there, anyway?"   
　 The two boys stood outside, one looking at the sea, the other watching over the former. If they heard the sea split apart, they did not make any move. If they saw the dragon with fire for scales, they did not blink.   
　 The dragon, its head crowned with a diadem of emerald, bend down its lithe neck to the level of Keith's face. It snorted, puffs of sulfur escaping to cloud Keith.   
　 «Do you remember me?»   
　 Keith nodded. "You chased me ... a long time ago."   
　 _"Remember farther,"_ his inner voice begged. _"You are not looking back far enough."_   
　 More images: the dragon chasing him - a blast of searing light - spheres of souls crying - the ocean--   
　 «I was to kill you when you awoke....»   
　 A claw arose from the ocean, sweeping over the land to catch Keith's side. The boy fell without a gasp, letting the wounds on his chest release his lifeblood.   
　 «Silver blood ... so you are him....»   
　 _Him?_ keith asked, trying to keep awake as he held back the throbbing pain. _What does he mean?   
　 "Remember farther...."_   
　 The last image: a woman with the wings of a raven - violet eyes reflecting a man with three pairs of an eagle's wings bleached white--   
　 "I remember now...." 


	7. Keythedrian, Prince of the Eagles

This is what I call "being too uninspired to write a decent fight scene". All previous versions of this story had a long fight scene at about this point, but then I decided that it was a waste of space. Besides, I wrote this part really late at night, and I liked it this way. I'll stop my commentary and let you get on with the story....

* * *

キセドリエン　天使の王子様   
Log 4: Keythedrian, Prince of the Eagles 

There was a blinding light. 

And then it was gone. 

So was Keith. 

Jason scanned the beach. The dragon was still there, but its head was facing the sky now. Jason moved his head in the same direction.   
　 In the sky was an angel, armed with a staff.   
　 The immortal guardian pointed the weapon at the dragon. The staff flickered, reformed itself to become a broadsword. The angel was strong enough to hold the heavy weapon in one hand. He held it above his head, the sword creating a golden arch in its path.   
　 Then another blinding light. 

Jason rubbed his eyes. The dragon was now gone.   
　 "Jason...?"   
　 The boy turned. There was the angel, unclothed, standing beside him. Three pairs of white wings grew from his shoulders; brazen hair fell to his knees; his hands held his staff gently; eyes the hue of the ocean stared back at Jason.   
　 "I am Keythedrian, whom the angels call Prince of the Eagles," the angel spoke. "You once knew me as Keith - but I am him no longer." He turned the staff idly in his hands. "I must apologize for not telling you sooner."   
　 Jason made as though he would speak, but the god-angel stopped him. "I must leave you now. I pray that one day my path will lead me to you again."   
　 He took to the sky, and was gone. 

{ Ashita wa Motto and ending animation plays....}

* * *

As you can now tell, one "episode" is about four (sometimes five) actual chapters, not counting history lessons. I know, the characters still aren't in Avalon - but they will be soon! I promise! 


	8. Kathryn's Vision

To tell the truth, I edited out the chapter before this one - but only because it was totally irrelevant, and whatever information I had in it will be mentioned later. However, I finally pick up the story in a place that's _close_ to Avalon ... but not quite there. Oh well, just read on....

* * *

{ On The Hill ~ Kaze wo Kanjite ~ and opening animation plays.... } 

キャサリンの夢想   
Log 5: Kathryn's Vision 

A girl reclined on a cushioned lounge, supported by a few silk pillows. The mainds had closed the sheer curtains around the lounge, and lit the torches through her suite.   
　 Now she was alone in the darkness, the wind blowing from the balcony her only company. An ivory feather blew through the opening, finding its way through the curtains to the lounge. The girl could have touched the feather, if she wished; but her hand closest to the feather had been cut off earlier - all that remained was a bandaged stump.   
　 Not that she could have known about the feather - she was asleep. 

_She awoke to the rustling of the curtains around her bed. She could feel a hand stroke the bandage on her stump of an arm.   
　 "Do not worry," a young, masculine voice whispered.   
　 She looked upwards. There was a boy, barely twenty, a silver staff held in his free hand. Golden hair blew around his unclothed body, and three pairs of ivory wings framed his form. She recognized him slightly, from a statue in the palace temple.   
　 "You ... you're ... an angel?"   
　 "Yes." He bent down and looked at the girl. "I remember you."   
　 She saw his face. He had eyes the color of the stormy sky; his face was chisled as though from marble. It was a likeness she had seen often in dreams. "Yes ... you do look familiar." She nodded. "I am Kathryn, Sultana of Sálíphirá."   
　 The angel smiled. "I am--"_

Kathryn awoke to birdsong and early sunlight. She sat up and pushed open the curtains with her right hand--   
　 The bandages, crusted with her blood, circled her wrist. Above that, though, she saw her hand, healthy as though it had not been cut off the night before.   
　 "The healers can't be that good," she sighed, tucking the curtains away. She stepped off of the lounge - the maids in the dressing room would have her robes prepared for her.   
　 Flesh gave way beneath her bare feet.   
　 Kathryn looked down at the ground.   
　 Lying on the marble floor by her lounge was the angel from her dream, arranged as though he had fainted. His cold hands held tight to a silver staff.

* * *

Before you ask "What the hell happened to Jason?", I'll just tell you that he appears again ... much later. So don't worry. And before this story continues, I'll give you a BRIEF history lesson on Kathryn's sultanate. 


	9. The Saliphira Sultanate

Sigh ... another history lesson? If you really don't want to know about Kathryn's realm of Sálíphirá, then you can just go on to the next chapter. I won't mind.

* * *

アヴァロン記録 ~ サ リフィラ帝国   
Annals of Avalon ~ The Sálíphirá Sultanate 

The Sultanate of Sálíphirá is located in the Great Desert west of the Kingdom of Avalon. Not many people have visited this vast desert nation by foot or mount; only Oblivion Gates link the cities of the sultanate.   
　 The angelic regent Aldebaran presented the first sultan one of the elemental blades of Keythedrian's making - Xariandagia, the blade of fire. Xariandagia became the mark of the future sultans - they all bore the weapon in war and in peace. In exchange for its use, though, the sultan always paid a blood price.   
　 When the Kingdom of Avalon was founded, the Sultan of that time pledged allegiance to the kingdom by giving Queen Guinevere the blade Xariandagia. For generations future sultans came to Denbridge, capital of Avalon, to pay Xariandagia's blood price.   
　 After the death of Princess Starla of Avalon and Sultan Kasmir of Sálíphirá years after the breakup of Avalon, Xariandagia was returned to the imperial capital of Trakta.

* * *

Sigh ... don't you just hate these history lessons? I hate writing them too, but I need to get out background info somehow. Don't worry ... the next chapter will probably be better.... 


	10. Xariandagia's Heir

I must admit ... I wrote the last three chapters very late at night (on separate nights, thank god), and they all suffer from "writer's block syndrome" and (well, the last one) "lack of inspiration for a decent fight scene". Okay, so you will get a fight scene later on, but it's not the best (points to Digimon fic again). Also, this scene has not happened in previous drafts, so it's quite ... awkward. Oh well, here goes....

* * *

ザリエンデイジャーの相続人   
Log 6: Xariandagia's Heir 

_I overdid myself. I killed a dragon-general and healed a girl while I was still newly awakened.   
　 "You did the right thing, ôji-sama. You defended your charges."   
　 Charges...?   
　 "Those that you were meant to defend. The uminchu Jason and the Sultana Kathryn."   
　 Jason ... the one who awoke me.... What of Kathryn?   
　 "She will free you - free us - from life. From immortality.   
　 How?   
　 "You will love her. An angel who loves is too human for this existance."   
　 So is love ... emotion ... forbidden....? To me?   
　 "Yes ... love is forbidden to us, Keythedrian ôji-sama. More so to you."   
　 Wait ... you know my name. What is yours?   
　 "You named me the Angelic Regent--"_

"Sultana ... he has come to."   
　 A wizened soldier, clad in the white uniform of the Sálíphirá guard, brought the news to Kathryn. They were in the parlor in the foreward section of Kathryn's suite; the sultana was seated on a lounge, tending to a sword on her lap.   
　 "Thank you, General Derrik." She stood up, placing the blade in its nightstone scabbard strapped to her waist. "I will see to him."   
　 She entered the rear chambers of her suite, finding the guest antechamber where the angel had laid in state for two days. Arraying her scarlet robes and flaming hair, Kathryn pushed open the curtain that blocked off the room.   
　 The angel had left the lounge in relative neatness, with pillows arranged in a mound, and bed coverings folded at the lounge's foot. He stood by the lounge, facing the doorway. An open window blew his brazen hair across his well-built body, hiding his nakedness. Three pairs of ivory pinions framed his body, feathers ruffling in the sultry air. The silver quarterstaff was held in his hands - he was using it for support.   
　 "I was expecting you, Kathryn," he said simply, a faint smile on his lips. "Your hand is doing better, I believe."   
　 "Yes ... it is, Excellency." She did not know how to address the angel. "Thank you."   
　 The angel only nodded. His eyes wandered to the sword strapped to the girl's waist. "May I see that? The sword?"   
　 Kathryn removed the sword from the scabbard. It was an intricate blade, the handle made of embossed leather with a winding salamander denoting the grip. The crosspiece boasted a diamond-shaped ruby; the hilt was gilded as though of flame. The blade, over two feet long, was engraved with patterns of dancing bonfires.   
　 The angel took the blade in his hand, and at once fire spiraled about its twin cutting edges. The staff in his other hand glowed in the sword's lurid color.   
　 "Xariandagia," the angel breathed; "the Star of the Desert - the blade of fire. I remember it. One of my regents brought it to Sálíphirá...."   
　 "Yes," Kathryn gasped. "I am the sultana."   
　 "So you are its heir." He handed the sword to Kathryn; the flames receded.   
　 "Then who are you?" Kathryn queried, shoving Xariandagia into its scabbard.   
　 "I am Keythedrian, whom the angels call Prince of the Eagles. I am to be your guardian." 


	11. Evening Raid

晩襲撃   
Log 7: Evening Raid 

"Prince of the Eagles...."   
　 Kathryn stammered the angel's words, dumbfounded. In all her eighteen years, she had never seen angels - only the statue of Aldebaran, the Angelic Regent, in the temple gave her knowledge of the immortal creatures. And now their very ruler, the Prince of the Eagles himself, was before her in her antechambers.   
　 And he was to be her guardian! What a privelege!   
　 "Keythedrian, your Excellency, I am priveleged to have you in my presence. Your services will be well received. Is there anything you wish?"   
　 "I only ask to be called by a human name," the angel replied. "You may call me Keith." He looked briefly out the window. "It is dusk now. Do you have a task for me?"   
　 "No. The evening meal is in a few minutes, though. You need something to wear."   
　 _"There will be no evening meal,"_ the voice in Keith's head whispered. _"There are wraiths surrounding this palace. Kathryn's general is arriving with the news--"_   
　 "Sultana! Attack on the palace!"   
　 Derrik, garbed in his white uniform, bowed behind Kathryn in the doorway. A sword of silver-colored iron was in his hands, dripping with ebony blood. Sweat fell from his balding head to the ground.   
　 "An attack?" Kathryn gasped. "What army? How many?"   
　 "I don't know!" Derrik rose to his feet. "They're grayish, with warthog's heads and feet! I've never seen the like!"   
　 "I have." Keith faced the general, his kind face hardening to sternness. "You speak of the Dark Army. Their scavengers are what you described. Astralægia called them wraiths." He turned to the window. "Your forces have killed most of them; there are five more in the parlor."   
　 A grunting sound filled the hall outside the room. Derrik turned to look outside; the hybrid monsters had broken down the suite's doorway, and now they swarmed to positions in the parlor. Each was armed with a pike.   
　 "There are five of them outside," Derrik breathed. "Kathryn, your orders."   
　 Kathryn turned to the angel. "You will help me to the main chamber of the suite down the hall. Derrik, take the rear. If it comes to worse, I will use the sword."

* * *

Okay ... that was probably my worst chapter to date. I hope the fight scene in the next one makes you forget this one.... 


	12. Xariandagia Invoked

Yes ... another case of "lack of inspiration to write a fight scene". Don't worry, there is actually a fight scene ... it's just not my best. I'll save the decent fight scene for ... ah, I can't tell you that now! Just go on reading....

* * *

ザリエンデイジャーが発動した   
Log 8: Xariandagia Invoked 

Keith backed out of the antechamber, Kathryn shielded behind him by outstretched wings. The staff _avellonis_ was at the ready in his hands; he could feel the faint heat of Xariandagia unsheathed in Kathryn's own.   
　 "Kathryn," he murmured, "run to your bedchamber. Wait for me on the balcony. I will cover you and Derrik."   
　 Kathryn's sandals padding on the marble floor told him that she had left. He looked down the hall, saw the wraiths snort in curiosity. Their eyes glowed blood-red in the darkness.   
　 "Derrik, come out," the angel whispered; "go to where Kathryn is. I will follow."   
　 The general stared back at him. "But her orders--"   
　 "Go. You are tired. Protect her while I hold them off."   
　 "As you say." He jumped from the room and ran past Keith to the main bedchamber.   
　 The wraiths came down the hall in persuit.   
　 _"The wraiths are weak against fire--"_   
　 "I remember," Keith mumbled indifferently. He turned _avellonis_ in his hands as the first two wraiths charged with their pikes.   
　 ">Avellonis, yield me the glaive with flame's burning edge!"   
　 The staff flashed across their chests with a ruby glow. The wraiths burst into shadow, pikes clattering to the floor. Another sweep of the staff, and a third wraith was beheaded.   
　 Two more wraiths charged; one leaped above Keith's head and bore his weight on his uppermost pinions. Keith flayed his wings, and managed to knock the pike out of his attacker's hands. He spun wildly, knocking the wraith against the hallway's walls. The wraith let go - it died instantly from the barbed feathers left in its chest.   
　 But the last one....   
　 "Kathryn! The sword!" It was Derrik, in the bedchamber.   
　 Keith turned to the rear chambers, saw Kathryn standing by the balcony with Xariandagia before her. The last wraith was easing toward her, its pike poised to strike.   
　 "Kathryn!" He ran down the hall, his glaive-staff at the ready as he arrived at the bedchamber.   
　 He soon realized he need not have arrived.   
　 Kathryn was mouthing a spell.   
　 "Xariandagia, arm me in your flame!"   
　 Fire engulfed Kathryn, dying out to reveal her in a gleaming bronze breastplate and a silk flaming skirt. Gold boots were on her feet, and a golden diadem with rubies held her hair in check. Xariandagia flamed in her hands, bringing its alien light to the room.   
　 Kathryn raised the blade above her head and charged towards the wraith. She brought the sword down in an arch, cleaving the wraith in two.   
　 Keith walked to Kathryn's side, allowing _avellonis_ to revert to its original form. Flame enveloped Kathryn again, leaving her in her crimson robes; Xariandagia had stopped burning.   
　 "There are no more, Keith, after us?"   
　 He shook his head. "No. But more will come."   
　 "Why?"   
　 "Because I have awakened. The Dark Army is after me." He sighed - images of battles against similar creatures in a time long past flashed in his mind. "We cannot stay here. Is there some place we can go?"   
　 "Denbridge." It was Derrik who replied. "Kathryn's grandmother, the Queen of Avalon and Regent of Denbridge, lives there. I am sure we can be safe there." 

{ Ashita wa Motto and ending animation plays.... }

* * *

See? That was a bad fight scene! But be glad that most of the next episode takes place in Avalon, and one familiar character finally makes an appearance! Well, actually two, but I mispelled her name.... 


	13. Oblivion Gate

Yes! At last, the chapter in which *almost* everybody arrives in Avalon! Yahoo! Of course, I was so obsessed with getting them there that the quality of this part isn't as good as I hoped. Oh well....

* * *

{ On The Hill ~ Kaze wo Kanjite ~ and opening animation plays.... } 

オブリヴィオン・ゲート   
Log 9: Oblivion Gate 

Four obelisks stood in the gardens below Kathryn's suite, arranged to create a diamond-shaped figure in the ground. White markings in the soil, fading with age, denoted an arcane design of interlocking circles.   
　 Keith glided to the center of the formation from Kathryn's balcony, the sultana and her general in his arms. He set his feet on the marked ground, letting his passengers walk from his arms. Moonlight shone on his bare body, making him look like an ivory figure.   
　 Kathryn unsheathed Xariandagia again, invoking the spell that clothed her in the sword's fiery armor. The design on the ground gleamed silver in the glow of Xariandagia and its armored bearer.   
　 Then the wind spoke.   
　 «The Oblivion Gates hear you. We recognize Xariandagia, borne by Sultana Kathryn of Sálíphirá. We also recognize _avellonis_, borne by Lord Keythedrian, whom angels name Prince of the Eagles. Where shall we take you?»   
　 "Fanasia," Kathryn replied smoothly. "We would like to appear at the Gate outside Fanasia at an hour before daybreak."   
　 «We open the Gates for you, Sultana. May the god-angels bid you safe travels.»   
　 The four obelisks shone white, their light spreading to the design in the soil. In a blinding flash, a vortex of multi-layered pulsating violets and magentas formed in the air, flush with Keith's chest.   
　 The angel thrust a hand into the window. "Wild magic," he muttered.   
　 "Go through," Kathryn urged. "We will follow."   
　 Without a second thought, Keith jumped into the portal, followed immediately by Kathryn and Derrik. When the last of them had entered, the portal shrank into nothingness. The light of the obelisks was swallowed by darkness. 

Keith opened his eyes; he stood in the center of a quandrangle of trees, ankle-deep in snow. Kathryn and Derrik were nearby, the both of them shivering in spite of the activated Xariandagia's warmth.   
　 "I forgot ... it snows in the Plains Country," Derrik chattered from clenched teeth. "And it is dark at this time...."   
　 Keith plowed through the snow towards the humans, gathering them closer together. He brought a pair of his wings around them, barely feeling the warmth fade as Kathryn deactivated Xariandagia's armor.   
　 "We need coats, Keith," Kathryn muttered, muffled by the angel's wings. "Can you create...."   
　 "I shall." He took his staff, tapping Kathryn's shoulders, then Derrik's, with the knobbed head of the weapon. In a flash of light, coats of bear fur fitted themselves on the humans' bodies, fastening tight with silver buttons. Hats and mufflers swaddled their heads, and proper boots formed on their feet.   
　 Kathryn pulled down her muffler to reveal her mouth. Her eyes teared as she was Keith, now retracting his wings, kneal before her.   
　 "Keith ... aren't you cold?"   
　 He shook his head. "No. I cannot feel heat or chill - those are mortal feelings."   
　 "You should at least clothe yourself, and hide your wings before we enter the town...."   
　 "I am still weak, Kathryn - but I shall do as you say."   
　 He closed his eyes and arched his back as the ivory pinions molted off his shoulders. A replica of Derrik's uniform, covered by a fur coat, formed over his body.   
　 _"Stop overdoing yourself,"_ the familiar voice in his head yelled; _"save your strength!"_   
　 But by then Keith was unconscious on the snow, _avellonis_ clamped tight in his hands.

* * *

Don't worry, I'll make sure this is the last time in a while that Keith decides to faint - but you can't blame him, since he's done so much. Remember - next section has original Jewel Rider character! Gasp! 


	14. Duchess Fallon of Fanasia

You've all been waiting for this moment - the appearance of an original Jewel Rider character! If you remember my Author's Note, and have been paying attention, then you'll know who it is without reading. But, of course, you want to know what happens next, so you might as well read on, anyway.

* * *

ファネイシアのファロン公爵婦人   
Log 10: Duchess Fallon of Fanasia 

"Denbridge? You're headed there? That's a long journey for a young girl like you...."   
　 Keith awoke to muted conversations in the late afternoon. Someone had stripped off his coat and hung it on a peg nearby. Drowsily he looked around: His bed was carved walnut with a canopy and curtains of forest green; the walls were washed in a pale green accented with walnut panels and brass torch-holders; a window just placed some feet from the foot of the bed gave a view of a stone palace keep blanketed in snow. His staff lay on the bedcovers, by his side.   
　 "Kathryn?" he groaned, pulling off the covers from his body. _Avellonis_ in his hands, he stood up and walked to the closest door - all of them were closed, but the conversation sounded closest from this one.   
　 It opened out to a circular parlor, surrounded by two other doors to guest rooms, a spiral staircase, and a giant window that granted views of a snow-blanketed field. On lounge chairs, attended by a servant, sat Derrik and Kathryn, along with an older, dark-skinned woman in lavender dress.   
　 "Ah, you've awakened," the stranger said, setting down a cup of a steaming dark drink. "Kathryn calls you 'Keith', right? Go ahead - sit."   
　 "Thank you." Keith took a seat between her and Kathryn. "Yes, I am ... Keith. How are you addressed?"   
　 "Sorry - I forgot. I'm Fallon, duchess of Fanasia, archduchess of the Plains Country. This is my castle, Basilica-on-the-Bluff."   
　 "She was a friend of my mother," Kathryn commented. She sipped at her drink - its sweet scent wafted to Keith's nose.   
　 "Yes, I was," the duchess sighed. "I rode with her in the Jewel Riders. Starla was one of the best wielders of the Sunstone since Guinevere's time - other than Anya, of course. Sad to hear that she died." She sniffed; the servant passed her a cloth napkin.   
　 "Is this why the kingdom is shattered?" Kathryn asked. "Because my mother died?"   
　 "Well, knowing that Kathryn married the Sálíphiran sultan, and you were heir to Sálíphirá, the people thought there was no heir to Avalon - hence, no need to remain united. That's why each region is its own kingdom - even Denbridge City itself."   
　 "This won't complicate our journey, though, will it?" Derrik said.   
　 "No - remember, Oblivion Gates aren't biased. And the kingdoms aren't at war. You can still arrive at Denbridge in a short time." Fallon looked out the window, saw the twilight sun sink below the snow-blanketed horizon. "Ah, it appears to be supper-time. The servants will bring you supper here. I have an appointment with the ryûka chieftan." She stood from her seat. "I will see you in the morning." She walked to the staircase and descended. 

_A different voice spoke in Keith's mind....   
　 "I knew her, Keythedrian. Fallon was Miharoshi-shi, Wielder of Miharoshiandagia. She took the blade into the care of the ryûka, the dragon-kin.   
　 Where is it?   
　 "The keep. The ryûka chieftan is awaiting you later."   
　 Thank you, then, lord....   
　 "Elekiterion, ôji-sama. I am your Regent, Elekiterion."_

* * *

That's one Jewel Rider character we've been introduced to, and two others that were merely mentioned! And to make you fans happier, I'll introduce another original Jewel Rider character in the next part! Whee! 


	15. Kayle, Astralaegia's Huntress

At last ... a villan! Every story needs a villan - I think. This is one of my better chapters (though I think the one after this will surpass this one). Go on....

* * *

アストラライジアの猟師　ケール   
Log 11: Kayle, Astralægia's Huntress 

_The prince of the eagles has awakened...._

Kayle sat up from her bed in the Old Red Inn in Fanasia. She was clothed n the crimson riding clothes of a Badlands rider, a matching cloak over her shoulders to keep out the chill. She shivered, but not from the slight draft. 

_Keythedrian has awakened...._

Now she rubbed sleep from her eyes, adjusting them to the twilight. Despite her over seventy years of life, she still looked and was as healthy as a young lady in her thirties. Kayle wasn't sure why - must be from my father, she had often thought. 

_Now I give you the weapon of his demise...._

She walked over to the small vanity in the room. Her ebony hair was in place, and what little cosmetics she wore were untampered despite her nap. With a scowl, Kayle walked from the vanity, her hand brushing by a sword hilt--   
　 She stopped. Running her hand by the vanity, she found the handgrip of the blade. Holding it before her, a quick inspection told her it was crafted exceptionally. The handguard was crafted to appear like flames of violet, with an embedded amethyst crystal bringing its lurid glow to life. The blade, nearly two feet long - maybe three - was double-edged, with a three-pointed prong at its tapered end that resembled a tongue of flame. 

_You hold Kuroiandagia, the blade of darkness...._

Kayle had heard tales of this weapon in her youth, from her father. Kuroiandagia - called Darkstone by the ancient necromancers - was the Death of God-Angels, forged by the Prince of Eagles before time began. The name of the sword came easily to her - but how it came to her room was beyond her. 

_Now, Kayle, you are my Huntress...._

Huntress? Kayle asked herself. For what? 

_Kill the angelic Regents for me. Do not harm Keythedrian until then._

A legend said that killing the angelic Regents would bring the wrath of the Prince of Eagles himself - whoever was bringing these thoughts to Kayle must surely be reckless, or so Kayle thought. 

_I tire of the feud between myself and him. End it for me...._

Kayle shuddered again. She knew who her client was.   
　 Astralægia, the dark god-angel. When pure, she was called Lady of the Night Sky, and was worshipped as the patron of women and children. Yet this was her tainted side, the one most known for the ancient war between herself and Keythedrian.   
　 And now she had given Kayle the one item that would kill him.

* * *

Don't get mad that I spelled Kayle's name differently! But, yes, she was the other Jewel Rider character I promised to introduce in this "episode". Whee! 


	16. Elekiterion, the First Eagle to Fall

Caution for this chapter - CHARACTER DEATH! That's all I'm going to say.

* * *

一番天使が死ぬ　エレキテリオン   
Log 12: Elekiterion, the First Eagle to Fall 

At the edge Kitakigi, the forest nation north of the Plains Country, a winged figure could barely be made out in the trees in the fading twilight. He crouched on a high branch, a hand fingering the handle of his morningstar while the other held up a barbed feather. The creature had found the feather a few hours ago, in an Oblivion Gate outside the Plains capitol of Fanasia.   
　 _The ryûka chieftan is awaiting you later._   
　 The voice of a man he had not heard in millenia replied gently in his thoughts. _"Thank you, then, lord...."_   
　 The creature sighed - he had forgotten that the one he spoke to had lost his memories in his awakening. _Elekiterion, ôji-sama. I am your Regent, Elekiterion._   
　 His connection with Keythedrian was abruptly severed. A tingling sensation prickled down his neck, making the two pairs of emerald wings on his back rustle lightly. The tree's branches behind him wavered slightly.   
　 "My blade senses your presence, Regent ... come out now...."   
　 Elekiterion dropped the feather as he brought his morningstar into a ready position. The voice he had heard was of a human female, one he had last heard in another Regent's memories decades ago. Of course, that Regent was Banished, so there would be no sorting through memories to learn her identity. His only way to identify her was to leap from the tree and step before her - she was by the tree, anyway....   
　 "Why do you call on me, lady, on this winter evening?" the angelic Regent lowed once he set foot on the snow before the woman. The lady was clothed in skimpy crimson armor, her ebony hair and scarlet cloak her only protection against the cold. A sword bathed in violet flame was unsheathed in her hands. Violet eyes stared blankly at the angel's naked body, as though she well knew of the angelic taboo against human emotion, and their physical lack of perception of the climate.   
　 _Astralægia called me to you, Elekiterion,_ the woman spoke in the memory-speech of the angelic ranks. _You did see my sword ... didn't you?_   
　 Elekiterion nodded; the flame of the violet-bathed sword grew in intensity. "Yes ... it is Kuroiandagia...." The sword's name grated the angel's being as he spoke it.   
　 _So you know what I have come for, Lord Regent...._   
　 The woman bore closer to Elekiterion, her sword raised over her head. Elekiterion could see the feral madness in her eyes, almost like that of the lupine ruler of Kitakigi's forests, as she bore down the weapon. The angel brought up his morningstar into the blade's path, but the keen edge of the sword cleanly cut into the weapon, cleaving it in two until-- 

In the castle Basilica-on-the-Bluff, Keythedrian, the Prince of the Eagles, gasped shallowly while the servants packed away the remains of the evening meal. He dropped _avellonis_, clutching his heart as he wrenched his eyes shut. Fire was burning through his body, a sensation he had not felt for millennia.   
　 A hand gently clasped his shoulder. "Keith? What is it?" It was Kathryn.   
　 He could not reply; the sensation rushed through his soul, emerging in a sharp cry as it intensified.   
　 Faint in his mind, the voice of the Regent he last spoke to echoed:   
　 _She has come ... beware of ... the angel-born.... She bears ... Kuroi--_   
　 Then the voice vanished, as did the pain and a thousand lifetimes worth of memories. 

In the forest, Kayle stood by a tree, Kuroiandagia in her hands. Ivory blood dripped from the blade into the snow. Before her was the body of an angel - a Regend, if her memory prooved correct - stabbed in the heart. His face was frozen in a confounded expression.   
　 Before she could blink, the angel's body vanished in a flash of green light. 

{ Ashita wa Motto and ending animation plays.... }

* * *

Yep, our villan is getting to work right away! But to keep everybody's minds off the violence, I was planning on a special issue. It will feature the starting and ending songs, but I want to do a "behind the scenes" kind of thing throughout these special issues, and I'd like to know what background information I should release first. Just tell me, and I'll add in what most people want.   
The next episode is a giant fight scene, just to let you know, and I got a *little* inspiration for it. Whee! 


	17. Lady Wyvern's Ryuka Aerie

I must admit, it has been a long time since I've updated. School is just getting in the way too often. But I've written quite a few chapters since I posted the last one, and I'm glad to say I'm halfway through the story! (cheers) So, enjoy the next few chapters and have fun!

* * *

{On The Hill ~ Kaze wo Kanjite ~ and opening animation plays....} 

ウィヴァーン様の竜化群れ   
Log 13: Lady Wyvern's Ryûka Aerie 

"Keith?" Kathryn asked again, holding on to the disguised angel's shoulder as his breathing slowly returned to normal. "What happened?"   
　 "Nothing," he gasped, rising to his feet. He took _avellonis_ from the ground, then faced the girl. "I shall be in my chamber - I need to rest." 

The voices in Keith's mind flared in disbelief - an angelic Regent, killed by Kuroiandagia! Such an event was unheard of; even the surviving Regents spoke out in their overpowering voices.   
　 _"It was the karyôshi, the Huntress of Astralægia,"_ the familiar female regent whispered. Keith still did not know her name, despite their frequent conversations. _"One has not been appointed in years, not since Avalon was first unified. And they have never been successful until now."_   
　 Keith walked to the window in his room. He looked up at the keep; Elekiterion had told him to go there, to meet the ryûka chieftan. He swung open the window and removed his uniform coat and shirt. Climbing out onto the windowsill, he saw the castle courtyard far below.   
　 He then leaped from the window, falling a few feet before his wings emerged from his back, enabling him to fly to the keep high above. 

The tower was cylindrical, with a pointed roof with four open arched doorways apparently added on recently. A cloaked woman, dressed in the tatters of a tunic and loincloth, waited beneath the roof as she saw the angel alight before her.   
　 "Welcome, Lord Keythedrian," she greeted, extending a clawed hand to the angel. Her skin was a dull aqua compared to the angel's paleness.   
　 The angel took hold of the ryûka's hand, his face expressionless. "You are ... chieftan of the aerie?"   
　 She smiled, her pointed incisors gleaming. "Yes. I am Wyvern, chieftan of the aeries in what was once Avalon." She opened her cloak, which proved to be a pair of giant bat-like wings that were clasped by a small claw on each wing. "I am ryûka - allies of your Regency."   
　 Keith nodded. "You know who I am. A Regent told me to meet you."   
　 "Yes - Elekiterion. He brought something to my attention - something I must show you. It is below. Come." She walked to a staircase that led into the tower, with Keith following shortly behind.   
　 The tower was lit by torches, throwing shadows down a winding staircase. Keith could see the ryûka clearly now - she wore a simple tiara of brass decorated with blue stones over her flaming hair, which grew down to her clawed, birdlike feet. Her tail swished around Keith's feet, tempting him to fly ahead of her.   
　 At last they reached the end of the stairs, in a circular room surrounded by reliquaries. Four tables surrounded a pedistal in the room's center, where a large, round-cut crystal hung suspended in a beam of light.   
　 "Is that what you wished to show me?" Keith asked, pointing to the crystal with his staff.   
　 "No." Wyvern walked to one of the tables, taking a gauntlet from its surface. It was an intricate piece of armor, with silver plates formed like a dragon's scales gleaming in the room's soft light. The plate that covered the forearm was decorated in winding scrollwork, supporting an amethyst cresent moon-shaped crystal embedded over the handguard.   
　 "Miharoshiandagia," Keith breathed when he saw the gauntlet. "The blade of illusion...."

* * *

Not much of a chapter to start out with, but things will get slightly better. As promised, there is a fight scene coming later.... 


	18. Dark Army Rising

Finally - we're back to our "villain"! I'm sure you've been worrying about her - I have, because I've only mentioned her once after this chapter so far! This is supposed to be the "Oh, No, Our Heroes Are Going To Be In Trouble In Forthcoming Chapters" part, so bear with me....

* * *

黒陸軍が生じてる   
Log 14: Dark Army Rising 

Kayle rubbed her eyes, trying to prevent them from tearing in the winter air. Had she seen a dead Regent, pierced through the heart? It couldn't be, she told herself; I never left the inn....   
　 Then she gasped; she hadn't remembered anything since she strapped Kuroiandagia to her belt, back at her room in the inn.   
　 And now the sword was in her hands, dripping in an angel's pearlescent blood.   
　 "Damn, the fallen god-angel will kill me for this," Kayle cursed, wiping the blade on the snow. "At least they don't leave bodies." Seeing that the blade was thoroughly cleansed, she straped it again to her belt.   
　 She was about to leave when Astralægia's voice echoed in her head.   
　 _Stay here - my general wishes to speak with you._   
　 General? Kayle thought. The god-angels don't have armies - Astralægia has free reign over Chaos, and Keythedrian has only his shattered soul....   
　 Darkness covered the bare forests of Kitakigi, blotting out the moonlight and the winter landscape. Only Kuroiandagia pulsed its lurid violet light in the blackness. Kayle wrapped her cloak about her - it had grown colder.   
　 _Lady Astralægia told me I would meet you here,_ the darkness seemed to whisper in her mind. _Are you not karyôshi, the Huntress?_   
　 Kayle nodded. "Yes ... I am the Huntress."   
　 _We are the Dark Army. Astralægia created us for the most successful karyôshi to command. We smell an angel's blood on your blade - no karyôshi has ever succeded thus far in doing that._   
　 "Yes," Kayle managed again. "I killed a Regent."   
　 _Then we are under your command. Give us your orders._   
　 "Orders?" She shuddered. It was likely she had killed a Regent; with one dead, she would have to kill the others - the very thought repulsed her. And Astralægia had ordered her to kill Keythedrian, as well - but surely the great god-angel would easily gain revenge before then....   
　 _I sense your thoughts,_ the Army taunted. _You don't want to kill them, do you? Too afraid of the wrath of a_ weak_ angel? Yes, I know - it's strange how the angels didn't elect a new leader after his fall. Even when awake, he doesn't even have strength enough to kill a human - much less an angel-born like you-_   
　 "Don't you dare mention my heritage!" Kayle screeched. "My father was a damn angel who abandoned me!"   
　 _We've awakened a spark,_ the darkness chuckled. _Good. You'll eventually settle differences with your father. Now - our orders...._   
　 Kayle sighed. God-angels have mercy on me, she prayed silently as she fingered Kuroiandagia. "Split up. Find the other Regents. Do not seek Keythedrian until they are all found - unharmed. Bring them to me once you find them. I will soon have a fortress you ma bring them too." She sighed again. "Go on."   
　 The darkness vanished, leaving Kayle alone in the snow.   
　 Kayle heard a snort behind her. She turned around, finding herself face-to-face with a drac - a dragon bred for a single rider. It was midnight black, with a belly of violet; a diadem of silver with a three-pronged amethyst crystal set in the center rested above the drac's colorless eyes. A saddle was already on its back.   
　 "Who are you?" Kayle asked. "I haven't seen you."   
　 «I am Grimm,» it replied, the diadem shining as it spoke. «Kuroiandagia bonded us. Are you Kayle?»   
　 The woman nodded. "Yes."   
　 «Good. The dark army sent me to bring you to your fortress. It is in Thornwood, in southern Kitakigi.»   
　 Kayle was familiar with it - she had spent many a childhood day there. "Take me there, then," she said. "And quick."

* * *

As you may have noticed, I inserted another original Jewel Rider character in this part. I'm sorry that I changed Grimm's coloring, but black worked much better for this story....   
Next part is the fight scene! Whee! 


	19. The Dark Army's First Strike

This is supposed to be the big fight ... but I lost all inspiration for the fight scene in the end, and it turns out to be quite choppy. Looks like you fans have to wait for the end of the fic for the ultimate fight scene.... But for now, enjoy this.

* * *

黒陸軍の最少攻撃   
Log 15: The Dark Army's First Strike 

"Yes ... Miharoshiandagia," Wyvern said, tossing the gauntlet to Keith. The angel caught it in his free hand and inspected it. "Lady Fallon gave me it when she retired from the Jewel Riders - the Wizard Council suggested it."   
　 "It is still a fine weapon," Keith muttered, eyeing the gauntlet in the torchlight. He brought _avellonis_ to the crystal in Miharoshiandagia's handguard; the staff melted into the gauntlet with a flash of light. "Thank you."   
　 A thud rattled through the keep, making Wyvern and Keith fight to keep their balance. They steadied themselves quickly, and tried to regain their senses.   
　 A voice echoed in the room. "Wyvern! Bring out the ryûka defense! There is an unidentified party heading towards the castle - they have commenced an attack!"   
　 "Damn," the ryûka chieftan grumbled. "I was hoping for a quiet flight to Denbridge tonight. Come, Keythedrian - fight with the aerie. You can put Miharoshiandagia to use." 

At the top of the keep tower, ranks of ryûka lined themselves along the walls as Wyvern and Keith emerged from the stairway. The ranks, armed with spears and short swords, kept their eyes on the sky - the flapping of leathery wings filled the air, the sound of an enemy.   
　 "Wurms?" Wyvern asked, turning to the angel.   
　 Keith ran to the nearest wall, the ryûka moving aside to let himi see the sky. He looked up - snakes with feathered wings, their bodies cloaked in black, circled the air above. Their eyes were on the angel.   
　 "Wurms," he breathed. "Agents of the Dark Army...."   
　 He leaped from the wall, slipping Miharoshiandagia onto his dominant hand. Remembering how Kathryn activated Xariandagia, he whispered the words to activate his weapon.   
　 "Miharoshiandagia, arm me in the shadow of illusion!" 

Kathryn sat in the parlor in the evening clothes Fallon had let her borrow; Xariandagia lay in her lap. She had heard the general call-to-muster through the palace; Derrik had joined the Plains Guard on the lower battlements, leaving her in the suite. She didn't know about Keith - still resting, she presumed at last.   
　 "Kathryn!"   
　 A monstrous head crashed through the parlor window, making Kathryn back away from the tinkling glass. With the commotion over, she took a closer look: It was a reptilian face, bloodied from a wound at the top of its head. A faint plume of smoke arose from the creature's head.   
　 Wind blasted through the window as a ryûka glided inside. He stood on the fallen creature's head, inspecting the wound there. The monster vanished in a cloud of darkness, making the ryûka fall harshly on the glass-covered ground on his aquiline feet. The ryûka looked over at Kathryn and took a step towards her.   
　 "Kathryn, are you all right? It is me, Keith."   
　 The sultana gazed at the ryûka; his face was like the angel's, with th ekind blue eys that stood out from his steel-colored body. His leathery wings looked as though they were etched with feathers; his flowing white hair whipped around his body, hiding a ryûka's standard loincloth; a blade of lavender light extended from the gauntlet he wore, and was soon extinguished as he advanced to Kathryn's side.   
　 "I'm only shocked," the girl replied. "What is happening?"   
　 "It is an attack, by the Dark Army. I have defeated most of them - the ryûka are fighting the rest. All will be fine now, Kathryn."   
　 All would be safe, Kathryn thought; but why have these dark creatures started to come, now with Keith here? With him here, am I to be endangered always...?   
　 "I am to be your guardian," Keith had told her back in Sálíphirá - and that one memory erased all her fear.

* * *

Yes, obviously I've lost all inspiration for a fight scene. So sorry. The next part is very short, so you might as well go read it now. 


	20. Castle Thornwood

This part is very short, and it's the last time we'll see Kayle for a while. As you could tell, I wrote it very late at night.... Oh well.

* * *

ソーンウッド城   
Log 16: Castle Thornwood 

The castle remained the same way Kayle remembered it from her childhood exploits when she and Grimm landed there minutes after leaving Kitakigi. There was the fang-decorated throne facing the courtyard; the towering thornwood trees that shrouded the fortress and created its wall; the stairway that led to the dungeon and torture rooms; the four outlook towers in the cardinal locations; the ruins of what was once a keep in the courtyard's center, now surrounded by the four obelisks of an Oblivion Gate.   
　 "The Gate wasn't here the last time I was here," Kayle muttered, sliding off Grimm's back.   
　 «The Dark Army made it,» the drac spoke in its bondage-speech. «They have to mobilize weakened Regents without possibly killing them in the Wild Magic.»   
　 Kayle nodded. "Ah." She walked over to the throne and sat herself in it, wondering how she was able to sit in it while she was young. "So, when will the army return?"   
　 «When they capture a Regent.» Grimm lumbered to Kayle's feet and lay down - Like Anya and Silverclaw, she thought in disgust.   
　 "Alright. We shall wait, then."   
　 Then Kayle fell asleep, and wondered for the thousandth time why she took Kuroiandagia from the Old Red Inn. 

{ Ashita wa Motto and ending animation plays.... }

* * *

Thanks to the fans for waiting so patiently for this episode! I just haven't had the time to post! Don't worry, I haven't stopped writing - I have three more episodes finished, one halfway finished, and one to plan. Hopefully I'll get them all done....   
Also, dômo arigatô to all who have reviewed so far! I've never had a loyal reviewer who posted from the first chapter on.... *sniff* I appreciate comments, so please review! 


	21. Heartland Farm

Missed me, eh? I haven't been working on the story recently (schoolwork and what-not), but I've finally found time to update. Here is the next episode - no fights, sadly.

* * *

{On The Hill ~ Kaze wo Kanjite ~ and opening animation plays....} 

ハートランド牧場   
Log 17: Heartland Farm 

The evening passed quickly; Keith, in his angelic form, stood watch in Kathryn's room, watching her sleep as he held _avellonis_ in his hands. The staff now had a cresent-moon crystal at its head, to denote Miharoshiandagia's presence.   
　 At dawn, Fallon cracked open the door to the guest suite, finding the angel at relaxed attention watching the door. She stepped inside, arraying her lavender dressing gown. "Chieftan Wyvern told me you were here, lord angel," she whispered.   
　 Keith nodded. "Yes, duchess." He stared intently at Fallon's hard purple eyes. "She told you that I now possess your former blade, Miharoshiandagia, did she not?"   
　 "Miharo - oh, the Moonstone. Yes. You may have it - I'm no longer a Jewel Rider, and I cannot wield it any longer. It is yours, lord...."   
　 "Keythedrian," Keith finished. "Thank you." 

"The only Oblivion Gate in Denbridge is the one at the palace, and only invited guests use it," Fallon told Kathryn, Derrik, and Keith at the Oblivion Gate outside Fanasia that morning. "I suggest you visit the Herald - she is a friend of mine."   
　 "Who is she?" Derrik asked.   
　 "Tamara. She heads a farm in the Rivendells, near Denbridge. I have given word to her of your arrival - she will arrange an audience with the queen."   
　 "Thank you," Kathryn smiled. "I hope to see you again."   
　 The duchess laughed a hearty chuckle, like that of a man. "Don't worry, I'm sure you will." She turned to Keith with a grin. "Take care of her, Lord Keythedrian."   
　 "I shall - I must," the angel replied.   
　 With a silent request to the four tress of the Oblivion Gate, Keith opened a portal to the wild magic. He led Derrik through, then, after Kathryn activated Xariandagia's armor, he accompanied the sultana through the gate. In a flash of light, the portal vanished, leaving Fallon waving at the empty air. 

Tamara, Herald to the Denbridgan queen, former Jewel Rider, and keeper of Heartland Farm in the Rivendells, was preparing rosehip tea when she heard a rapping on her cottage door. "Tizigane, open the door, would you?" she called, pouring hot water into a teapot.   
　 A young girl, maybe in her twenties, ran from her room to the door, her forest-green dress rustling. She was like her mother, with pinkish hair and soft green eyes. She unbolted the door, opening it to reveal the three people outside.   
　 "We must apologize," a tall man in the rear, holding a quarterstaff in his hands, said simply. "I come in the presence of Sultana Kathryn of--"   
　 The girl - Tizigane - smiled. "Mother! Your guests are here!"   
　 She backed out of the doorway to make room for her mother, dressed in a dress similar to hers. "Greetings," the older one said. "I am the Herald Tamara of Denbridge - formerly of Avalon. You must be Kathryn, Derrik, and ..." - she peered outside the dor, finding the tall man's wings enveloping the young ruler and her general - "... Lord Keythedrian. Come inside, I have some tea ready." 


	22. Kaiyoiandagia

At the time I wrote this part, my friends were obsessing with _Kingdom Hearts_. I borrowed a weapon design from the game for the new blade in this part. Yeah.

* * *

カイヨウイエンデイジャー   
Log 18: Kaiyöiandagia 

"Duchess Fallon told me you were coming," Tamara said, sipping at some rosehip tea. She sat in an armchair in the parlor, a teal cougar sleeping by her feet. Kathryn and Derrik sat together on a sofa next to the Herald; Keith stood by a hearth, finding he could not sit in the remaining armchair. "She said you needed an audience with Queen Anya."   
　 "Yes," Kathryn replied. "We need to stay there awhile - there is trouble at home."   
　 "I see." She smiled, scratching the cougar's neck. "That should not be a problem. Anya would allow any royals to take refuge - especially you, being her granddaughter." She set down her cup. "Tomorrow the snow should be decent enough for riding. I'll get my coach ready. Rest here tonight, in the meanwhile. I'll treat you to some bubbleberry pie." 

The next morning found Kathryn, Derrik, and Keith seated in an ornate coach outfitted with sled runners. Another girl was in the coach - Tizigane, the one who greeted them yesterday. A bare keyblade was in her lap.   
　 "Good morning," she said. "Mother is driving the coach to Denbridge now - has been since before dawn. We will be there at noon."   
　 "Thank you," Kathryn, Derrik, and Keith muttered. Slowly the two humans fell asleep again; Keith looked at the strange girl beside him, and the blade in her lap.   
　 "It's the Herald's sword," Tizigane said, as though she knew what Keith thought. "It was called Heartstone by Guinever when Avalon was founded, but the Heralds Annals say the god-angels called it Kaiyöiandagia." She smiled. "Heralds have to be versed in legend, too."   
　 "I understand," Keith smiled. He turned away from Tizigane, looking out the coach's window. He could see a city in the distance, and the support wires of bridges leading to it.   
　 "Denbridge," Tizigane sighed. "Named for the bridges that lead to it. It was called Camelot when Avalon was united, then New Camelot after a fire destroyed the city. But this land around the city has always been called Denbridge."   
　 "It is a ... unique city," Keith remarked blankly.   
　 "You have not even seen the greatest part of the city, lord angel," the Herald's daughter beamed. "Wait until you see the palace!" 


	23. Arriving at Denbridge

One of these days I need to make a map of Denbridge. I know that the actual geography of the city was never shown in _Starla_, so I know it will be helpful. *Looks at original drafts* You know, I do have a map - I'll post it one of these days....

* * *

デンブリッジに着きる   
Log 19: Arriving at Denbridge 

Denbridge may have been an ancient city, but in late winter it looked like a world made of newly-hewn ice. The city proper was built on two tall buttes that towered from a churning river thousands of feet below. High above the tallest butte was an ancient castle, built on an island that jutted out from the waterfall that raged down to the river. There were two bridges (one to the east of the lower butte, the other to the west) leading to Denbridge, and two bridges leading to the palace in the north.   
　 "Denbridge City," Tizigane announced as the coach reached the western bridge near noon. "One of the most historic cities in the kingdom." The Herald's daughter peaked out of the window - they had stopped by a guard post, near a giant marble statue of an angel armed with a mace. The guads waved the coach through silently, and the party set foot on the bridge.   
　 Keith peered out the window after Tizigane moved away. The giant statue was twenty feet tall, sculped in delicate detail. It reminded him of a Regent he once spoke to....   
　 "Elektris Gate," Tizigane smiled. "Each of the gates to Denbridge are named for the angelic Regents. In the east is Brenterdra Gate; to the south, Samphetris Gate, where South Bridge was before it burned; to the north is Aldebra Gate, where North Bridge was before the waterfall was formed; and at the main entrance to the palace is Keythedris Gate."   
　 By now the coach had crossed the bridge on to the Lower Terrace, where the residences were. Commoners built their homes on the top of the butte; nobles resided in elaborate caverns dug into the butte. Through the town the coach rode, attracting the stares of children and their nannies. It wasn't often that a Herald rode the streets of Denbridge.   
　 At the north of the Lower Terrace was a pair of clockwork platforms, one at the foot of the Lower Terrace, the other on the Upper Terrace above. The coach eased onto a platform with a flurry of people, then eased the three hundred feet to the Upper Terrace.   
　 The higher butte was more crowded than the Lower Terrace, with merchants rushing to marketplaces and families searching for a café. The platform lead to Regal Way, which bisected the Upper Terrace on its way to Keythedris Gate.   
　 "We are almost at the palace," a voice from the coachman's seat called. "Have Kayöiandagia ready."   
　 "Yes, Mother." Tizigane turned the keyblade in her hands again, resting her palms at last on the handgrip.   
　 By now Kathryn and Derrik had awakened; they looked out the coach's windows as they crossed the palace bridge, watching the high waterfall cascade on either side of the palace above.   
　 The bridge led to a subterranean entry carved into the palace island. A pair of guards came to the coach and opened the cabin's door.   
　 Tizigane was the first to exit. She stepped out of the coach, Kaiyöiandagia held before her. She stopped some feet in front of the coach's door, then turned around.   
　 "I am Tizigane, Assistant to the Herald Tamara. I announce the presence of Sultana Kathryn of the Sálíphirá Sultanate, General Derrik of the Sálíphirá Brigade, and...."   
　 She stopped. Kathryn and Derrik had exited the coach, but she had not called the god-angel out. How could she? Even Tamara, exchanging reins for the coach's draft-unicorn to the hostler, had that uncertain gaze that Heralds rarely bore. Heralds never had never announced god-angels, or their regents for that matter....   
　 But Keith emerged from the coach as Tizigane stared in shocked silence, and immediately the guards and hostler dropped to one knee. Tizigane prepared herself to speak, but the god-angel spoke before she could utter a word.   
　 "There is no need to announce me. Tell the men to announce our presence to the queen."   
　 The soldiers and hostler rose to their feet with the god-angel's order with a muttered "As you say" as they resumed their duties. There were preparations to be made before a royal audience, and by their hurry, they were far behind. 


	24. Anya's Secret

アニャの秘密   
Log 20: Anya's Secret 

The next thirty minutes were a blur. At one instant Keith, Kathryn and Derrik were in the Denbridgan palace's entryway; in the next they were hustled to the grand staircase, up to a clockwork lift that transported them to a room in the higher reaches of the palace.   
　 The room they entered was a hall surrounded by windows and five stories of terrace levels above. A crystal dome capped the roof, bringing light to the marble floor and stone columns. Across from the clockwork lift was a double-throne, a woman with platinum hair swallowed by it. By her feet was a giant cat with purble-striped blue fur.   
　 The lift whirred again; Tamara was behind the party, the sword that marked her rank in her hands.   
　 "Come forward." The command came from the throne.   
　 The group walked forward towards the throne, the Herald a pace behind. They stopped a few steps from the throne, warned by a feral glance from the giant cat.   
　 "Your Eminence," Tamara began, "I, the Herald Tamara, bring to your presence the Sultana Kathryn of Sálíphirá--"   
　 "No need to, Tamara. She's family." The woman arose, arrayed her blue gown, and looked down at the party. "Kathryn ... your mother told me about you. Nice to meet you at last."   
　 "Thank you, Grandmother Anya." Kathryn tilted her head at the men behind her. "These are General Derrik and ... my guardian, Keith."   
　 Anya bowed her head in acknowledgement at each of the men. "Pleased to meet you, Derrik and ... Keith...."   
　 The angel at the rear of the group captured her in his green-blue eyes. He gazed at her, fingering his jewel-adorned staff, seeming to search into her heart....   
　 _Just like my father,_ Anya thought, her brow furrowing. _But he's dead...._   
　 Or was he? The last she had heard of him was before her coronation. One day he was in the royal palace, and the next ... she did not want to recall.   
　 The queen felt something softly probing her thoughts, another sensation she had not felt since her coronation. There was a voice in her head now, not her own.   
　 _"Who was your father?"_ It was a male voice, serene and kind. It could only be the angel - her father had whispered that way in her childhood.   
　 _"Humans cannot speak this way, mind to mind, memory to memory,"_ the angel continued, a touch of confusement in his thoughts. _"Why can you?"_   
　 Anya closed her eyes - it was the only way she remembered to shut the foreign memories away. I have to talk to him now, she thought as she looked upon the group again. "Tamara, find quarters for the Sultana and her general. And bring me the Annals. I must speak with ... the angel." 

{Ashita wa Motto and ending animation plays....}

* * *

After the next episode, I was planning on posting the special issue I advertised earlier. I have decided that it will have the current start and end themes, the new end theme (to be put in place later in the story), and some background information that has been heavily requested. Until then, though, wait patiently for me to get the next episode up! 


	25. The Regent and the Queen

Due to the death of my decent computer, I have been unable to update this story recently. The computer I am using now also doesn't support Japanese text, so no more Japanese titles! Anyway, back to the story....

* * *

{ On the Hill ~ Kaze wo Kanjite ~ and starting animation plays....} 

Log 21: The Regent Samphretfleur and Queen Darienne 

It was minutes later when the clockwork lift hummed again, and the rhythmic clatter of boots echoed in the chamber. Tamara halted before the throne, a scarlet leather-bound book in her hands.   
　 "Thank you," Anya replied, taking the book. "Leave us."   
　 When the Herald had left, Anya rose from her throne. "Lord angel," she stared, "these are the Royal Annals. Each queen of Denbridge and Avalon have her memories within. Here." She handed the ancient book to Keith.   
　 The book was thick, its pages yellow and tattered, its cover crusted with dust. On the cover, inlaid in gold and jewels, was the unisus rampant seal of Denbridge, and the eight-pointed star of Avalon. Keith took the book, feeling the ancient magic that flowed within. He opened it to the first page, reading the two names written elaborately upon it. 

_Guinevere, daughter of Endymone   
Evenstar, unisus_

"Why are there two names?" Keith asked.   
　 "The second is for the Bonded," Anya replied. "Don't read Guinevere's account. My mother's is near the end."   
　 Keith nodded. He turned to a page near the end of the book opposite a blank one. Like the first, it had two names adorning it. 

_Darienne, daughter of Alandria   
Therin, prismfox_

"Darienne," Keith whispered. "Darienne...." 

_She was in bed, the sun rising over the lake and the ancient temple of Astralægia. How long had she been there - months? weeks? It was all a blur. The wasting sickness had taken her a few years ago, and Samuel had made it subside ... but now it was too strong for him to cure....   
　 "Darienne?"   
　 A man was beside her bed, holding her hand. He was in his court uniform, sans his medal-decorated coat and shirt. Only his purple-black hair cascaded down his back, covering his bare chest. Why he still looked barely twenty was strange in itself.   
　 "Darienne?"   
　 "Yes, Samuel?"   
　 "I wish I could help you. But I have delayed your death too long."   
　 "Then go to death with me...."   
　 "Only when my Prince awakes will that time come."   
　 The man closed his eyes and arched his back, forcing three pairs of silver-and-black feathered wings to emerge.   
　 "Why did I love you, Samphretfleur? Why one of the Regency ... why you?"   
　 "I only came to protect you ... but I never wanted the duty to end...."   
　 The chamber door opened. Samphretfleur looked up: There was Kayle, heir to the throne, in her scarlet riding uniform; and Anya, still in her sky-blue court gown....   
　 "Who are you?" Kayle threatened lowly. "Why are you here?"   
　 "I am-"_

"You're angelborn," Keith breathed, slamming shut the book. "Your father was one of the Regency...." 


	26. Angel's Egg

This is supposed to be the start of a (rather short and pathetic) quest. (A better one is coming up, thankfully.) The two episodes after this will expand on it - and there will be a decent fight scene (which I wrote last night)! Uh, back to story....

* * *

Log 22: Angel's Egg 

"Yes," Anya muttered. "I am angelborn. My curse is evident - still I look young enough to be Kathryn's mother. My sister even younger still."   
　 "Where is your sister?" Keith asked. "Is she not heir?"   
　 "She revoked all ties to the royal family after our mother died and our father disappeared. Last I heard, she was living in the Badlands. I became queen soon after Kayle left."   
　 "I understand. Thank you for your time, your Eminence."   
　 Anya's eyes stared back blankly at the god-angel. There was something lost, now ... something she could not regain. "You are welcome ... Keith."   
　 Keith turned to the lift. "Keythedrian," he whispered, the room's acoustics bringing the low voice to Anya's ears. "My true name is Keythedrian." 

In the higher chambers, Kathryn had finished changing into a scarlet riding suit when Tamara walked inside.   
　 "Good afternoon, Herald. What brings you here?"   
　 "I just wanted to show you the keep - with your permission. Your grandmother is still speaking to your guardian, and it is my duty to provide for the queen's guests."   
　 "I'll go with you." She strapped Xariandagia to her belt. "Carry on."   
　 Tamara and Kathryn took a clockwork lift to one of the four towers of the castle that rose above the dome roof of the main palace. Suspended over the dome, held only by struts from the towers, was a diamond-shaped chamber. The struts enclosed walkways to the room from the towers, and the two women took one such path to the room.   
　 "This is the keep of the Crystal Palace," Tamara announced. "It was here where the regions of Avalon pledged allegiance to Guinevere during the Necromancers' War." She swept her arm across the room, across tables with depressions cut for swords that surrounded a giant cut crystal that floated in the center of the room. A map of Denbridge and the surrounding territories was projected above the crystal. Away from the tables was a strange pedistal, shaped like a poached egg cup.   
　 "Amazing," Kathryn gasped. She walked around the room, searching the display tables for contents. All she found was a strange blade, almost like a cross between a lance and a sword. It was labeled _Sunstone - in reserve for the next Queen_. Upon reading the text, Kathryn backed away and explored the keep further.   
　 The pedistal, set apart from the main display, mystified her. Why would a poached egg be in the keep? There was a plaque of gold on the pedistal: 

_For her eminence Guinevere of Avalon, this egg   
is presented by Aldebaran of the Angelic Regency   
as of sign of the Regency's allegiance._

"An egg?" Kathryn asked Tamara, who walked up beside her. "I never knew Aldebaran gave an egg to Guinevere."   
　 "Not many know," Tamara replied. "Not that it matters. The angels' egg was stolen during the fire that almost destroyed Denbridge. A pity, really. The angels all but withdrew their protection of Avalon."   
　 "Why?"   
　 "The egg was sacred to them - a second chance, as Aldebaran is reported to have said. A second chance for, what, though ... I don't think even Guinevere knew." 


	27. The Wildwings Device

The device in this chapter was actually from a story I wrote in the sixth grade (and I think my teacher still has it). Also, another former Jewel Rider character comes back! Whee....

* * *

Log 23: The Wildwings Device 

Merlin - as was the assumed name of all heads of the Wizard's Council - arrived at the Crystal Palace in Anya's chambers. It was an early spring evening some days after the Sálíphiran sultana had arrived, and the queen was taking a nap, the giant cat she was Bonded with lying beside her.   
　 «Should we wake them?» a bespectacled snowy owl perched on Merlin's shoulder whispered in bondage-speech.   
　 "We have to," the wizened sorcerer replied. He shuffled over to the bed by Anya, and gently shook the queen's shoulders. "Queen Anya! Silverclaw! Waken!"   
　 "Oh, good morning," Anya yawned, almost drowned out by Silverclaw's roar-like moans. "Merlin! And Archimedes! How did you come here?"   
　 "Of no concern, milady." The wizard bowed slightly. "The Council has discovered something of importance."   
　 "Oh." The Council was known for prophecies, though a Merlin had not come to the royal family so freely since some centuries past. They only appeared in the Great Councils ... but that was before the Disbanding.   
　 "Your granddaughter brought an angel with her," Merlin started. "His staff is the Staff of Avalon, which was missing from the keep a few days ago. I am to assume he is of the Regency, milady?"   
　 She shook her head. "Lord Keythedrian," she offered. "Not of the Regency."   
　 Merlin closed his eyes. "So he has awakened. This is worse than I thought."   
　 "What do you mean, worse?" Anya sat up and glared at Merlin; Silverclaw growled lowly, nearly knocking the spectacles from Archimedes' beak.   
　 "We have had a vision," Merlon stammered. "We saw Avalon blanketed in darkness, and two people with the god-angel's blades in their hearts atop the Crystal Palace's dome. The Council has reason to believe this will be soon."   
　 Anya stared at the wizard. A Merlin - the same one? - had fortold a similar future during a Great Council her father had dragged her to - she could remember him trying to surpress a wave of some sort of emotion, as angels were known to do.... "How do you know this?"   
　 "We saw three on the roof: One wears the queen's crown, and she looks like your granddaughter, maybe some months older than she is now. As for the others...." The wizard cleared his throat. "One is your sister."   
　 "Kayle? That's strange. Go on."   
　 Merlin paused. How was he to say this...? "She will kill the Lord Keythedrian, and he will kill Kayle with his last breath."   
　 Anya didn't reply - didn't know how. Kayle wouldn't kill a god-angel, even though she left because of her birthright ... and even so, the god-angels couldn't be killed...!   
　 "Their deaths can not be prevented, but the darkness can be," Merlin whispered. "You, or your heir, must reunite Avalon and find the Regency's egg. Only then will the darkness vanish."   
　 Then the wizard and the owl vanished, leaving behind a small calling card in his wake. On it was painted a hut by the sea, smoke piping from a small chimney. There were words n the bottom corner of the card. 

_Give to the Lord Keythedrian and Sultana Kathryn.   
The Wildwings Device's instructions are on the reverse. ~Merlin_


	28. Jason Revisited

For all of you wondering where Jason went ... he's back! Whee....

* * *

Log 24: Jason Revisited 

Keith was asleep in Kathryn's chambers - the quarters Tamara had given him used to be Darienne's, and the old queen's memories still strained him - when he heard something being slipped under the chamber's main door. He unfurled his wngs, took _avellonis_ in his hands and walked to the door - Keith had slept standing up - finding an ivory envelope engraved with his name. Warily he opened it, finding a card painted with a hut he faintly remembered.   
　 "Keith...." Kathryn sat up in her bed - she was still wearing her riding outfit. "What is that...?"   
　 "A ..." - he flipped the card over - "Wildwings Device. Come here, Kathryn."   
　 The sultana climbed off the bed, strapping Xariandagia to her belt, and shuffled to the god-angel's side. Keith handed the card to Kathryn; the girl read both sides of the card before she spoke.   
　 "I've heard of the Merlins of the Wizard's Council," Kathryn whispered. "They have advised the Denbridgan royal family even before Guinevere was queen. And their gifts ... they're best if used immediately."   
　 "I understand," Keith nodded. "Are you going to notify Derrik of your departure?"   
　 Kathryn shook her head. "If you just got this, I think that Derrik must have been informed of us leaving. We should go." She flipped the card so the reverse side faced her. The text was in Avalonian script, written with an unsteady hand. "Hmmm...." She took Keith's hand in one of hers. "It says to raise the card with the picture facing away from you and say 'Wildings Device, activate'-"   
　 A flash of light burst out of the card, and the room - and everything else - was dark. 

That same evening, Jason returned home with a rope bag of shellfish slung over his shoulders. His uncle wasn't home yet, still attending a meeting of the Uminchu Union. Wearily he set the bag in the kitchen area, then walked into his room to change his clothes.   
　 How long had it been since he found the angel? Jason had lost count of the days following Keith's - he couldn't bear to remember his full name - disappearance. Not departure - when angels left, they usually didn't return.   
　 There was a knock at the hut's main door.   
　 Jason ran from his room, throwing a shirt over his back. He threw open the door, only to stare in shock.   
　 For before him was the angel he had found, accompanied by a young lady in strange clothing unsuitable for Mêristan's warm weather. Both the angel and girl were armed - the angel with the familiar staff, the girl with a sword strapped to her side - but in the girl's hands was a smoking card with the words "Wildwings Device" the only thing legible. 

{Ashita wa Motto and ending animation plays....}

* * *

The special issue is coming after this! And after that are two more episodes! And then I have to write a few more ... more about those in the special issue! Whee! 


	29. Special Issue 1 On The Hill

_Washi no Ojisama ~ Prince of the Eagles ~_ : Special Edition   
Log 1: Opening Theme (On The Hill ~ Kaze wo Kanjite~) 

Yahoo ... my first Special Edition (SE) for PotE! This first part features the opening animation for _On the Hill ~ Kaze wo Kanjite ~_. Lyrics and translations are below, as is what happens in the animation. (Memo to self - must draw pics of animation....) Check out my other fic for an example of this.   
So here's _On the Hill_, the opening song by Ai Maeda. All animation descriptions are in the {curly brackets}. 

On the Hill ~ Kaze wo Kanjite ~ (On the Hill ~ Feeling the Wind ~)   
_performed by Ai Maeda_

Hi ga noboru tabi umare kawareru   
Sonna jibun wo sagashi ni yukou yo 

{Sun rises over a lake; camera zooms out to show Kathryn looking out at the sunrise. Title card appears as camera continues to zoom out.} 

**piano solo**   
{White light fades out title card; images of characters (Kathryn, Keith, Jason, four shadows, Kayle) appear.} 

Tomodachi to kenka shita toki haha ni shikarareta toki sae mo   
Ano koro koko de kou shiteta kono basho ga tada daisuki datta   
Ano toki mo kaze ga hikari wo tsuite kite kigi wo watatte ita   
Kobushi wo nigirishime nagara sora wo miagete ita 

{Kathryn and Keith appear, Kathryn armed with Xariandagia, and Keith with _avellonis_. Cut to Jason sitting on roof of his hut, looking out at the sea. Another cut, this time to two people, backs to screen, armed with Miharoshiandagia and Kaiyöiandagia. Final cut, to Kayle in a forest, armed with Kuroiandagia.} 

Hakoniwa no you na machinami no naka hikobu tobu tori ga kumo wo tsukinukeru 

{Kathryn activates Xariandagia, and Keith reveals his angelic form.} 

Hi ga noboru tabi umare kawareru   
Sonna jibun wo sagashi ni yukou yo   
Aoi kisetsu ni kokoro furuwase   
Doronko darake mo michi demo arukeru yo 

{Keith turns _avellonis_ in his hands and reveals Hikariandagia. Camera pans behind him to show a winged dark shadow armed with Kuroiandagia. Cut to show the city of Denbridge; pan to Crystal Palace's roof to show Kathryn and Kayle in same pose as Keith and shadow. Cut to an overhead view of the Friendship Circle, with Kathryn, Jason, and those two other black shadows in a circle around Keith.} 

_- English Subtitle - _

Let's go search for a me   
That can be reborn as the sun rises 

When I fought with my friends, even when I was scolded by my mom   
I really liked that place that I did back then   
Then a wind carried the light and blew through the trees   
I looked up at the sky as I clenched my hands tight 

In the streets like windowbox gardens the flying birds pierce through the clouds 

Let's go search for a me   
That can be reborn as the sun rises   
My heart trembles in the blue season   
But I can even walk down a muddy road 

I'll have you guess what the shadows are supposed to be ... and I'll tell you if you're right when the time comes. Up next ... the end theme! 


	30. Special Issue 2 Ashita wa Motto

_Washi no Ojisama ~ Prince of the Eagles ~_: Special Edition   
Log 2: End Theme (Ashita wa Motto) 

_Ashita wa Motto_ was originally going to be Keith's image song, but a few months after I chose it as an image song I came up with a decent animation idea, and it became the end theme. It's quite a sad-sounding song, even after translation.... 

Ashita wa Motto (Tomorrow I'll Be....)   
_performed by Yuko Mizutani_

Yume mita jibun totemo tookute   
Hito shirezu nakitai   
Fukiyou de kimochi ienakattari   
Tsuyogatte misetai 

{Image of starry sky pans down to Keith standing in a field. Images of Kathryn, Jason, Kayle, and Keith scroll over the scene - when Keith's appears, he sighs.} 

Demo kono yo ni hitori nara   
Namida ga kieru kawari ni ai mo kieru   
Utsumukanai de habatakou   
Ashita wa motto chikaku naru daita yume ni 

{Background image fades out; Keith looks around and finds Kathryn next to him. Cut to scrolling image of blowing grass with shadow of Keith flying with Kathryn; camera pans beside them for a while, then moves behind them to show them flying into the starry sky.} 

_- English Subtitle - _

The me I dreamed of is so far away   
Nobody knows I want to cry   
Clumsily I can't say how I feel   
And I try to show I am brave 

But if I'm alone in this world   
And love vanishes instead of tears   
I won't look down, I'll fly away   
Tomorrow I'll be closer to the dream I held 

Next up ... some general questions on the story answered!!! Whee.... 


	31. Special Issue 3 FAQ

_Washi no Ojisama ~ Prince of the Eagles ~_: Special Edition   
Log 3: Frequently Asked Questions, and a Preview 

Often I get questions on my stories from reviews, and every few chapters or so I try to answer them. This FAQ covers questions from the preface to Log 28, and will offer a preview of what's to come - including the new end theme.

* * *

SECTION THE FIRST   
QUESTIONS FROM THE REVIEW BOARD 

Q: Who is Jason?   
A: Read the preview for future parts below. 

Q: Why do you hate writing "history lessons"?   
A: Because they're fillers. I hate writing fillers - but these have information that I can't get out in the course of the story. I've stopped writing them because all other information will be revealed as the story goes on. 

Q: How did Starla die?   
A: I am going to reveal details about Starla's death later in the story, but basically she is killed with her husband during a bandit raid in the desert. 

Q: How did the Jewel Riders disband?   
A: Again, I'll reveal more on this later, but to keep a long story short, the Jewel Riders disband after Starla marries the Sálíphiran sultan. Without a leader, Fallon and Tamara went their separate ways. 

Q: And how did Avalon dissolve?   
A: This is somewhat explored in the preface. The kingdoms believed that after Kathryn was named the heir to Sálíphirá at her birth, there would be no heir to the Avalonian throne. Without the guarantee of an Avalonian heir, the kingdoms had no need to remain united, and so disbanded. 

Q: Is the teal leopard Spike?   
A: Yes. 

SECTION THE SECOND   
PREVIEW OF FUTURE CHAPTERS 

* Jason has obviously returned, and he comes with buddies!   
* Jason will also get his own magical weapon.   
* New Jewel Riders and Wolf Riders will be elected after the mini-quest.   
* Kayle will go through some sort of crisis after the death of one of the Regents.   
* A few main characters will die in the final battle - but I'm not telling who. 

SECTION THE THIRD   
THE NEW ENDING THEME 

Sometime after the new Jewel Riders are elected, a new ending theme will be put in place. I won't be revealing the animation until the next FAQ, but the lyrics are below. The song is _sun goes down_, by AiM. 

sun goes down   
_peformed by AiM_

Mou dore kurai no jikan ga sugita darou   
Kimi to kono oka ni suwarikonde 

Dare ni mo ienai hodo no koware sou na kanashimi demo   
Kimi dake no suteki na takaramono dakara 

Suiheisen ni shizumu taiyou ga kyou no iro ni somatte miete mo   
Ashita wa chigau iro no sekai wo kitto terasu kara 

sun goes down me wo tojite   
Fukinukeru kaze ga namida kawakashi   
Hashirisaru toki no naka de mayotte mo tachitomatte mo ii kara   
Itsudemo kimi no soba ni iru kara douka sono tabi wo akiramenaide 

_- English Subtitle - _

How much time has already passed by   
As I sit here with you on the hill 

For even the broken sadness that you can't tell anyone   
Is your own beautiful treasure 

For even if the sun setting on the horizon seems to be dyed in today's colors   
Tomorrow I'm sure it'll shine on a different-colored world 

Sun goes down, close your eyes   
And the blowing wind dries your tears   
It's alright if you get lost and stop in passing time   
I'll always be by your side, so please don't give up on your journey

* * *

The next section is a partial dramatis personae, just to refresh anybody's memory concerning the characters. whee.... 


	32. Special Issue 4 Dramatis Personae

_Washi no Ojisama ~ Prince of the Eagles ~_: Special Edition   
Log 4: Dramatis Personae (incomplete) 

I've figured that, with the large number of characters in the story, I should make a list of them. So here's a list, with short bios and some of my notes on them from previous drafts. They are in the order they are introduced in the story, starting with the preface.

* * *

_Starla_   
Daughter of Anya. Mother of Kathryn. Former princess of Denbridge/Avalon, former Jewel Rider, and sultana of Sálíphirá. Killed in a bandit raid. 

_Fallon_   
Former Jewel Rider. Currently the archduchess of the Plains Country.   
Notes: In earlier versions of PotE, Fallon was one of Kathryn's friends, and even was her general. Derrik took that role in later drafts. 

_Tamara_   
Former Jewel Rider. Herald to Anya, and caretaker of the animals at Heartland Farm.   
Notes: Tamara was originally supposed to be Kathryn's maid. 

_Kathryn_   
Sultana of Sálíphirá. Anya's granddaughter.   
Notes: Kathryn was originally called "Anitgone" in previous drafts. She has also been a farmgirl and a lost princess of a faraway land (á la _Anastasia_). In all previous drafts, Kathryn hated Keith - until he saved her life. 

_Keythedrian / Keith_   
The first of the god-angels, who created the angels in a suicide attempt. Currently the name of the greatest of those fragments. Called "Prince of the Eagles" by the angels. Recently awakened from a centuries-long slumber, he is now assigned to defend Kathryn - despite signs of a terrifying destiny.   
Notes: Keith is a recent addition to the PotE drafts, having appeared only 4 years ago after a sudden obsession with _Digimon Adventure_. (If you want the full story, just tell me.) He was also carried over from a story I wrote for my 8th grade English class. His creation has also changed many times in those 4 years. 

_Astralægia_   
Keythedrian's "sister". Tried to kill Keythedrian after being tainted by Kuroiandagia. Now hires Huntresses to finish her task. However, in relinquishing Kuroiandagia, her heart gradually becomes pure....   
Notes: Astralægia was originally Keythedrian's mother - though her hatred for her son was never justified. She was named after some villain in a Power Rangers episode - forget which one, though. 

_Jason_   
An uminchu (fisherman) boy from the island nation of Mêristan. Finds Keythedrian in the ocean near his home.   
Notes: Jason comes from the same story that Keythedrian came from. In the story, Jason and Keythedrian (then called Keith) were brothers - Keith hadn't evolved into the angelic character he is now. 

_Aldebaran_   
One of the four angelic Regents - she is the highest-ranking Regent. Legends say that she brought the god-angel Keythedrian's blades to humanity.   
Notes: In original drafts, Aldebaran and the other Regents were Keythedrian's siblings - and Aldebaran was the only one still alive. 

_Guinevere_   
The first queen of the unified Avalon. Aldebaran presented her Keythedrian's blades after the Necromancers War. 

_Kasmir_   
Starla's husband. Sultan of Sálíphirá. Killed in a bandit raid with his wife. 

_Derrik_   
Kathryn's general and personal bodyguard. He has served the ruling line of Sálíphirá for many generations - maybe since the founding of the sultanate. However, he has a secret that only a few know - and none of the main characters are privy to it.   
Notes: Derrik took Fallon's place as Kathryn's bodyguard only recently, in a draft I wrote 3 years ago. He used to hate Keythedrian, but his attitudes have changed. 

_Anya_   
Former queen of Avalon, and current regent of Denbridge. Starla's mother, and Kathryn's grandmother. Daughter of Darienne and the Regent Samphretfleur - making her angelborn (angel/human hybrid). 

_Elekiterion_   
One of the four angelic Regents.   
Notes: For some reason, Elekiterion has always been the first to die. In an early draft of PotE, he led Kayle to the Darkstone/Kuroiandagia. 

_Kayle_   
Anya's sister. Revoked all ties to the royal family of Denbridge after her mother's death. Also angelborn, though refuses to acknowledge it. Becomes the Huntress, sent to kill the Regency and Keythedrian ... though she is reluctant to do so.   
Notes: In early drafts, I made Kayle a centaur for some strange reason.... 

_Wyvern_   
Chieftan of the ryûka (dragon-folk) aeries of Avalon. Like all ryûka, she takes human form in daylight. Reigns from the Crystal Palace of Denbridge/Avalon, in an aerie beneath the castle.   
Notes: In one of the original drafts, Keythedrian mistakes Wyvern for one of the Dark Army and has quite a battle with her.... 

_Grimm_   
The drac that Kayle is Bonded to. He is sent to her by the Dark Army.   
Notes: This is the first draft in which Grimm appears! Yay! 

_Silverclaw_   
The giant cat that Anya is Bonded to.   
Notes: This is the first draft in which Anya's bonded animal appears! 

_Tizigane_   
Tamara's daughter. She is in training to become the Herald after Tamara resigns. She doesn't share her mother's love of animals, though.   
Notes: In original drafts, I had changed Tamara's name to Tizigane ... then I decided to make them two different characters. 

_Darienne_   
Kayle and Anya's mother. Former queen of Avalon/Denbridge.   
Notes: I think this is the first time in which Anya and Kayle's mother is mentioned.... 

_Samphretfleur / Samuel_   
One of the four angelic Regents. Reigned as king of Avalon/Denbridge with Darienne until the queen's death. Was banished from the Regency for loving a human.   
Notes: Like all the other Regents, with the exception of Aldebaran, Samphretfleur was killed before the story's timeframe in earlier drafts. 

_Merlin_   
The name of all past and present heads of the Wizards Council. A wise man who advises the Denbridgan royalty.   
Notes: In one early draft, I had Merlin killed off.... 

_Archimedes_   
The snowy owl that Merlin is Bonded to. A wise, but absentminded, creature.   
Notes: This is the first draft in which Archimedes appears! 

Those are all the characters so far. Not that many more will be added to this list after the next few chapters (I still need to introduce Jason's buddies). But if anyone forgets who the characters are, just come back here and check out their short bio. 

The story will continue in the chapter immediately following this ... have fun! 


	33. Legend of the Flame Horizon

The next four chapters were terribly written ... so I've been editing them while typing them up. What fun...

* * *

{On The Hill ~ Kaze wo Kanjite ~ and opening animation plays....} 

Log 25: Legend of the Flame Horizon 

"Why did you come back, Keythedrian? You must have--"   
　 "Jason ... you may call me Keith. You were the one who awoke me."   
　 It was evening; Jason was roasting fish on an outdoor fire, Keith standing behind him. Kathryn walked in the rolling waves under Keith's eyes, humming songs unknown to the islands.   
　 "Sorry. Keith."   
　 "I returned ... for my ward and I were given a task by the Wizard's Coucil of Avalon."   
　 "Really? Hey, you want a fish?"   
　 "No ... I am not as you - I do not ... eat."   
　 "Oh. So, what does the Council want you to do?"   
　 "We are to find an egg given to Avalon by the Regency. It was lost after a fire damaged the city of Denbridge."   
　 "I see. You know, I think I can help you."   
　 "Tell me."   
　 "Well, to the north of here is a land with a coast shrouded in flame. We call that place the Flame Horizon. The uminchu and merchant guilds have never crossed the flames. However, a long time ago, the people of these islands traded with the land beyond the flames - but that was before the flames appeared. I think at the same time of Denbridge's burning that a black star streaked over the sky here, towards the Flame Horizon. It was then that the flames appeared. What you might find interesting is that the black star seemed to be carrying something white...."   
　 "That must be ... the egg...."   
　 _It is the egg_, a Regent's voice sounded in Keith's mind - it was the first time in some days that a Regent had spoken to him. Keith smiled wanly - it was a slight comfort.   
　 "There is something I must tell you about the land beyond the Flame Horizon - old uminchu records say that the god-angels can't take a physical form there. I don't believe you'd welcome that."   
　 Then ... how could I protect her? Keith thought. It was one of the few times he had thought about his duty to Kathryn - often it was when she was in immediate harm, and she hadn't been in such a long time. What if she was harmed, and he could do nothing, all because he had no means to do so...?   
　 Yet it was his duty to protect her ... he would accompany to this land, despite the risk....   
　 "It will be ... a difficulty," Keith whispered. "Yet Kathryn is my ward, and I must be with her."   
　 He stared at Kathryn, watched her play casually in the waters that had swallowed him millennia ago. For perhaps the first time he saw the sultana's fiery hair plastered to her forehead with sea spray, her riding suit clinging to her body with moisture....   
　 A warm feeing entered his heart, one not unfamiliar to the angels, but it gave Keith a startled shock. It was an attraction to the girl - to the one he was to protect! - and a sudden need to be with her ... to touch her....   
　 No ... it was forbidden to him, those actions, those thoughts. Kathryn was mortal - no, a distant descendant of the angelborn - and he could not feel that way towards her.   
　 Yet he remembered what the Regency told him, so long ago - _You will love her...._

* * *

Sigh ... not really one of my best chapters. Next one will feature Jason's buddies - whee!   
And a note - the rest of this episode is not coming up until later this week - I'm out on vacation. Sorry! 


	34. Ocean Spirit Sets Sail

At the time I wrote this chapter, I was reading an old copy of _Doctor Zhivago_ - which explains the name of the school that Jason goes to. Uh, I think I'll just continue....

* * *

Log 26: _Ocean Spirit_ Sets Sail 

Late at night, a man in traditional uminchu fishing garb entered the hut by the sea. Setting down a bejewelled trident on a table, he walked to his room, which was across from Jason's. A soft snore caught his ears, forcing him to turn.   
　 Jason was lying beside his bed in his room; an unfamiliar girl was asleep on his bed atop the blankets. They were watched by a staff-bearing angel, who stood with his back to the door. The angel was familiar - Jason had recounted his tale of finding the sleeping god-angel, and the one in the room matched his description.   
　 I must be damn lucky to have a god-angel sleeping in my hut, the man thought with a smile as he turned to his quarters to rest. 

Jason awoke before dawn, his back sore from lying on the floor. Grudgingly he stood up, searched for a school uniform to dress in, and changed.   
　 Minutes later he went to the galley, letting Kathryn sleep - and perhaps Keith as well - while he made breakfast. In minutes he had made three fish omelettes, before remembering that Keith didn't need to eat. Oh, Uncle Trisander could have it, he thought as he set the meals at the table.   
　 He had just set the last plate when he saw the trident on the table.   
　 Jason picked it up, twirled it in his hands. Wave Splitter, the blade that calmed the seas, the emblem of the uminchu held by the head of the Uminchu Union ... the trident once given to the uminchu to guard the fallen god-angel.   
　 Uncle has some work to do today, Jason thought; but I can skip gymnasium for a few days. James and Daisuke would be at the docks now, so maybe I'll convince them to come.   
　 Forgetting his reakfast, Jason took Wave Splitter from the table and ran out the door. 

"Jason? What are you doing here? Shouldn't you be going to gymnasium?"   
　 James and Daisuke were walking along the docks when Jason ran past them. The two boys were Jason's classmates at the local gymnasium, as identified by their uniforms.   
　 "Can't," Jason called, coming to a stop. "I'm going somewhere; I need to borrow Uncle's boat."   
　 The boys' eyes widened. _Ocean Spirit_ was the flagship of the uminchu, the last of the living ships. They had never seen it, being the sons of merchants and thus banned from uminchu docks without permission. "Can we come?" they asked.   
　 Jason shrugged. A living ship, despite being able to navigate by itself, still needed a crew - and besides, James and Daisuke were his friends.... 

An hour later, Jason ran back into the hut, finding his uncle, Kathryn, and Keith sitting around the dining table. Kathryn turned to face him, a bright smile on her face. "I'm teaching Keith how to eat," she beamed. "He has to act as though he belongs here."   
　 Jason chuckled, watching the angel tentatively chew on a bite of omelette. Keith didn't seem concerned with food; his eyes were on the trident Jason held.   
　 "Jason?" The voice was Trisander's. "You have Wave Splitter?"   
　 The boy nodded.   
　 "May I speak to you alone?" Trisander stood from the table and walked to Jason's side, escorting him outside of the hut.   
　 "Uncle ... what is this about?" Jason looked at his uncle once he was out of the hut, his eyes darting occasionally to _Ocean Spirit_ anchored just off the shore.   
　 Trisander sighed. "I knew this was going to come eventually, Jason. I'm too old to lead the uminchu, too old to take on the duties...."   
　 "But you go fishing during harvest--"   
　 "That is not the main duty, Jason." He looked at the trident in Jason's hands. "Centuries ago, the Regent Aldebaran brought this trident to the uminchu. She called it 'Suruiandagia', but the uminchu called it 'Wave Splitter' for its power over the water. A duty is given to those who bear the trident - to protect the god-angel who sleeps beneath the water."   
　 "But why are you telling me this?"   
　 Trisander looked at the living ship docked offshore. "The angel ... he told me about his quest ... and where Jason found him. I'm too old to follow him on his journey - that's why I now name you the head of the uminchu."   
　 Jason looked down at Suruiandagia in his hands - the angelic weapon seemed to hold greater significance now. "So ... you want me to follow him to the Flame Horizon?"   
　 "Just take care of him," Jason's uncle said, patting his nephew's shoulder. "As head of the uminchu, you are bound to watch over the sleeping god-angel, even after he is awake."   
　 "I will," Jason nodded. 


	35. A Temporary Farewell

A/N - I swear, this is probably the worst chapter I've ever written for this story, but the one after this will be much better! Whee....

* * *

Log 27: A Temporary Farewell 

The journey on _Ocean Spirit_ to the Flame Horizon was a short one, spanning over a few days. The boat, a yacht with three masts fitted with triangular sails and more than enough room for five sailors, seemed to steer itself through the waves. All Jason had done was plase Suruiandagia in a console at the helm and name a destination, and the ship was left to its own devices.   
　 James and Daisuke, Jason's friends from Mêristan, were quite accommodating. They made meals in the galley, usually from whatever fish they had caught. Kathryn had never had fish until first arriving at Jason's, but soon grew accustomed to the new diet. She continued to teach Keith some human mannerisms, including eating, and she seemed to be making progress.   
　 One morning Jason awoke to a crackling roar. He knew it did not come from the ship - his friends wouldn't dare harm it. One glance outside the porthole in his quarters revealed a wall of flame that arose from the sea, sweeping past the ship without harm.   
　 They had passed the Flame Horizon. 

Some hours later, after a hasty breakfast, land was sighted. Daisuke had spotted it through field glasses - a port town, with towering clay buildings and docks full of merchant ships.   
　 "Busier than I thought," Jason whispered. "I wonder how we'll dock."   
　 "Must be an uminchu port here," James said. "All ports have one."   
　 "No, not here. I don't think this place has seen uminchu since the flames were formed. But it seems that the ship knows where it's going."   
　 The ship guided itself to an isolated dock, long since abandoned by sailors. In minutes the ship berthed and tied itself to the moorings. 

"We have ... docked ... have we not?"   
　 Kathryn nodded. "We have, Keith."   
　 The angel sighed; he had lain in bed all morning - much unlike him - even insisted that Kathryn have the morning meal without him. The ship must have passed the wall of flame while he slept - and now he was too weak to even look at Kathryn. Faintness was coming over him again, all too familiar after his fall, so long ago....   
　 He could not feel the warm hand that stroked his face.   
　 "Are you all right?"   
　 He did not answer - he could not speak. It was like he had lost the ability to do so.   
　 He struggled to take _avellonis_ from his side - felt the cool metal almost fall from his grip - and raised it to the crystal in the sheathed Xariandagia that Kathryn wore. He saw the staff sink into the crystal, and faintly smiled.   
　 "What is it, Keith?"   
　 The angel saw kathryn's face, took time to remember her kind eyes, her thin lips, her fiery hair ... it would be the last thing he would see in a long time.   
　 "I am sorry," he at last managed, shocked at the voice rising from his mouth; "I ... must go ... for now...."   
　 He barely heard Kathryn's outcry as he felt his body fade away from existance. 

Kathryn looked down at the bed, mussed by Keith's once-sleeping form. Now he was gone - she wasn't sure why, nor how. He had never said he would leave, not at all....   
　 She noticed a sphere of whiteness on the pillow - a pearl, glowing with a silver light. She picked it up, felt its familiar warmth.   
　 _I am still with you, Kathryn - I will never leave you, for I must guard you._   
　 The words echoed in Kathryn's heart, in the angel's smooth voice. With a wan smile, Kathryn kissed the pearl and held it to the crystal in her sword. The pearl melted partially into it, reflecting the ruby's light.

* * *

A/N - Uh ... yeah, the next part will be much better than this.... 


	36. Secret From the Past

A/N - This, I'm hoping, is much better than the last part. Just had to rewrite it a lot....

* * *

Log 28: Secret From the Past 

Jason was waiting at the end of the gangplank when Kathryn at last stepped off the _Ocean Spirit_. The girl wasn't her energetic self - she was walking carefully, gripping Xariandagia in her hand. Jason noticed something different about the sword, an ivory pearl imbedded in the ruby crystal on the crosspiece.   
　 "What is it, Kathryn?" Jason at last asked, taking the girl in his arms. He tried not to poke her with Suruiandagia - the uminchu, in all their years of existance, had never made a scabbard for it.   
　 "He never said ... he would leave," Kathryn whispered. "Never...."   
　 _But I am still here, Kathryn,_ a familiar voice whispered in both Kathryn and Jason's souls. _I can never leave you_   
　 Kathryn seemed undisturbed by the voice; Jason trembeled, remembering the dream that led him to the sleeping god-angel. This was the same voice that awoke him, made him find the body in the sea....   
　 "He did not leave," Jason said at last. "He's still here. And ... he will still guard you. Now come on, James and Daisuke went ahead to get an inn. We have to catch up."   
　 He let go, and a part of him was satisfied by the faint smile Kathryn wore. 

Evening came quickly in the lands beyond the Flame Horizon, as did sleep. James had procured two rooms at an inn - one for himself and Daisuke, the other for Jason and Kathryn. They were furnished rooms, with beds comfortable enough for them all to sleep in immediately.   
　 It was a few hours before midnight when a pearl of blackness seemed to fall from the sky. It entered a window in Jason's suite, posistioned itself between the two lounge couches that Jason and Kathryn slept on.   
　 And, like the strange voice that the two mortals had heard in dreams, the dark pearl began to speak. 

_"Jason...."   
　 "Hmmm...?" The boy woke up, finding himself in the room at his uncle's hourse. It was probably a few weeks in the past - the moon was as it was the day he found Keith....   
　 But this voice was female....   
　 "Jason ... why does he speak to you?"   
　 "Who?" the boy cried out.   
　 "The one who slept in the ocean. Keythedrian. My brother."   
　 Astralægia, Jason thought; the dark god-angel who tamed and churned the sea. "I am head of the uminchu; I am sworn to protect him."   
　 "No son of mine has any duty to Keythedrian."   
　 "Then why has your uncle not spoken of his true relation to you?"   
　 Images flashed - Trisander, finding a woman like the god-angel; the woman birthing a child; Trisander's shock whe he was left with the baby boy....   
　 And then a curdling scream broke the vision, a scream in that voice that awoke Jason that night only days ago. Hiccoughing sobs interrupted the cry, followed by broken words.   
　 "Another ... killed...."   
　 Before Jason lay the angel Keythedrian, curled in a fetal position, expressing an emotion he knew he could never show to anyone. Blood of ivory seemed to trickle from a wound near a scar over his heart. Immediately Jason ran to the angel--   
　 And saw Kathryn there, cradling the angel's head in her lap.   
　 "You have no duty to him," Astralægia's voice whispered. "Let that angelborn girl care for his shattered heart - you have no ties to him."   
　 Jason ignored the voice and walked to Keith's side. He held the angel's arms, not wanting to take the angel away from Kathryn's care.   
　 "I will protect you, Keythedrian - that's what I swore as the head of the uminchu," Jason whispered. "It doesn't matter if I'm Astralægia's son or not...."   
　 The angel turned his head towards Jason, and managed a smile on his pain-strained face._

{Ashita wa Motto and ending animation plays....}

* * *

The next episode will have (A) more Kayle fun; (B) more on Jason's buddies; and (C) an actual fight scene! More on that when it comes.... 


	37. Xariandagia Speaks

A/N - Half of this chapter was cut because it was the same thing as the end of the previous one. So if it seems abnormally short ... you know why.

* * *

{On The Hill ~ Kaze wo Kanjite ~ and starting animation plays....} 

Log 29: Xariandagia Speaks 

Kathryn awoke the next morning, rubbing her eyes of sleep. She sat up on the lounge bed, taking the scabbard from her side--   
　 Yet the Xariandagia was not within.   
　 "Jason!" Kathryn whispered harshly. "Wake up!" She walked to the uminchu boy's bed....   
　 .... And saw Xariandagia on the floor, beside a map burned into the wooden floor.   
　 The map was simple, showing a dotted path from the port town - called Torbék - to a mountain on the outskirts of town. The mountain was labeled _Aaldoraine-yon_; at its peak was a stylized cavern entombing an egg.   
　 "What, Kathryn?" Jason yawned, clambering from the bed.   
　 It's ... a map showing us how to reach the egg," the sultana managed. She picked up Xariandagia, fingering the hilt long enough to feel Keith's displaced voice in her heart.   
　 _I made the sword create the map. I can destroy it as well...._   
　 "Please," Kathryn whispered. She had barely spoken before an orange glow flashed before her, and the map was gone.   
　 "Where's the map?" Jason mumbled, staring at the ground.   
　 "Gone. Hurry, Jason - wake your friends and tell them we're going to a mountain outside the city. Now." She sheathed her blade, keeping a hand on the crosspiece. It was comforting to have the angel's voice in her soul - at least he had not left completely.... 


	38. A Change In Plans

A/N - Hmmm ... I don't seem to mention Kayle often enough. *checks notes* Well, she starts to frequent the story more in chapters to come....

* * *

Log 30: A Change In Plans 

Kayle awoke again, finding herself sitting in the throne in Thornwood Castle. Grimm was sleeping by her feet; the blade Kuroiandagia, dripping with ivory blood, was still in Kayle's hands.   
　 She had remembered, druggedly, of going into the castle's torture chamber, finding the angelic Regent named Brenterdra chained to a wall. No ... former Regent - she had been Banished by the Regency for reasons Kayle did not know. She hadn't bothered to ask.   
　 But the angel was so beautiful, almost a mirror-image of what Kayle used to be, at a younger age. She couldn't drive the sword through her breast, couldn't even touch her....   
　 Memory was blurred from there, but the blood on the blade was proof that the Regent was dead.   
　 _Kayle ... my Huntress...._   
　 "What...?" Kayle yawned, covering her mouth. Why did the god-angel have to speak to her now?   
　 _There is a change in the plan. You can not kill the Regency like this._   
　 "Why?"   
　 _My brother seeks that which will make him whole again._   
　 "Nothing can make him whole again - all legends say that! Even a god-angel like you should know!"   
　 _Not all the legends are true, Huntress. My brother has his means. Let him find this item - then find the Regency and my brother and continue as before. Only kill them when they all have been found._   
　 The voice faded into the night, leaving Kayle relieved, to an extent. There would be no more death, at least. No more.... 


	39. Aaldoraine yon

A/N - I wanted to use the chapter to expand James and Daisuke's personalities ... explaining why Jason and Kathryn don't talk that much. Yeah....

* * *

Log 31: Aaldoraine-yon 

"How much further?" Daisuke groaned, trailing behind his companions on the mountain path. It was almost High, and Kathryn had managed to lead the three young men almost to the summit of Aaldoraine-yon. The sultana had grown deaf to the merchant son's complaints - how often had she heard that royalty wasn't supposed to work this hard in the first place?   
　 _After the next turn_, Keith's displaced voice echoed in Kathryn's mind. _Not much farther._   
　 Kathryn relayed the message to the boys; "The Sleeper be grateful!" they cried in unison. 

The cave wasn't hidden, being framed by two windswept trees in plain view. Kathryn and Jason, weapons unsheathed, walked to the cave entrance, their steps drowned out by Daisuke crumbling to his knees.   
　 "We have to go in there?" the boy groaned, but was cut short by James dragging him by the collar into the cave.   
　 Light faded into darkness, and with a whispered command, Xariandagia's blade flared with the intensity of a bonfire. Kathryn now walked at the head of the group, with Jason and the boys following in single file. The party kept their eyes straight ahead, not daring to view the flickering shadows dancing on the worn rock walls.   
　 Minutes later, the passage opened out into a room with near-circular dimensions. A blue light filled the room, eminating from an ivory egg that hovered in the room's center. A shape could be seen silhouetted inside - an angel, curled in a fetal position, its wings covering all but its closed eyes.   
　 "The egg," Kathryn whispered. "The Regency's egg...."   
　 "That's what you came for?" James scoffed. "An egg?"   
　 "An angel's egg," Kathryn corrected. She walked up to the egg, sheathing Xariandagia as she moved. Once by the egg, she lay a hand on it. Its surface was cool, smooth as the sheer silk she wore in summer....   
　 The eyes of the angel in the egg turned to face Kathryn, and its wings parted to show its face. With sightless eyes he stared, and with prolonged movement his mouth formed words.   
　 _You should not have come._   
　 "Why not?" Kathryn whispered offhandedly.   
　 _Chaos surrounds me, surrounds you. It will manifest...._   
　 "Manifest?"   
　 She had barely spoken when Jason's shout filled the cave.   
　 "Kathryn, behind you!"   
　 The sultana unsheathed Xariandagia as she turned around. Before her was the shadow of a man, clothed in dark leather armor. His face was hidden behind a horned helm, and in his hands was a double-bladed sword. He towered three feet above Kathryn, his height alone enough to strike fear into her.   
　 "You ... half-mortal ... you dare invade upon the quarry of Astralægia?" the shadow breathed. "The egg of the Regency is hers now, and I, a general of the Dark Army, have been sworn to guard it. And you challenge me? A girl descended from one of the angelborn?"   
　 Angelborn? Kathryn thought; impossible! "The Queen of Denbridge desires the egg," Kathryn proclaimed. "And I will reclaim it."   
　 "Duel me for it then," the shadow taunted. It stepped back, raising its double-bladed sword to the ready.   
　 "A duel. Excellent," Kathryn sighed. She brought Xariandagia before her at ready, saying the incantation to activate it.   
　 "Xariandagia, arm me in your flame!"

* * *

A/N - There's an ACTUAL FIGHT SCENE in the next chapter! YAHOO!!! 


	40. Fight With the General

Log 32: Fight With the General 

"Xariandagia, arm me in your flame!"   
　 As the fires of the weapon surrounded Kathryn, Keith's voice screamed in her head.   
　 _I ... MUST ... PROTECT ... YOU...!_   
　 A white light flared from the Xariandagia, and Kathryn's world turned dark. 

The light died down. Kathryn stood before the general of the Dark Army, now clothed in a golden breastplate, crimson-colored silk skirt, and bronze-plated leather boots. Something was different, though - a glint in her eyes, maybe, or the firm expression on her face - but the most noticeable change was the pair of fiery wings growing from her back.   
　 Kathryn pointed Xariandagia at the general, and spoke.   
　 _"I come for the egg of the Regency, for the glory of Denbridge."_   
　 It was a voice that echoed not in human ears, but in the soul - definitely not a human talent. Jason, Daisuke, and James cowered in the tunnel once the echo died.   
　 The general did not wait for the voice the vanish. Double-bladed sword in hand, he charged towards kathryn, the forward blade of his weapon aimed for the girl's heart.   
　 Yet Kathryn casually flicked up her sword, and with an effortless shove sent the general flying into a wall of the cavern. The cavern shook, pebbles from the rock above showering to the ground.   
　 The general stood and charged again, and Kathryn parried the blade and went in for her own attack. Her charge was harshly blocked, and the general's attack began again. For five minutes they each attacked without success....   
　 Then Kathryn barely blocked an advance, the general's blade scratching her forearm. Kathryn paused and pressed a hand to the wound - it wasn't major, but Kathryn stared at the trickle of crimson in bewilderment.... 

"The way she looks at that wound, it's like she's never been hurt before," Daisuke scoffed, watching the battle.   
　 "Shut up," James said. "You've been annoying on this entire trip."   
　 "Agreed," Jason whispered. He was the only one looking at the battle - the general was making his way to Kathryn, who was still mystified by her wound. "She needs help," he breathed, bringing Suruiandagia before him.   
　 "What are you doing?" James asked. "You must be crazy if you're going to fight, too!"   
　 "If Kathryn can, then so can I." He looked at the trident in his hands. "Now if only I knew how to use this.... Uh, Suruiandagia, arm me in the water of life!"   
　 The blade flashed in blue light, and the sensation of cold running water flowed over Jason's body. The sensation left in a few seconds, leaving Jason in armor reminicent of an uminchu's fishing clothes - torn trousers, leather boots, and a shirt of lightweight chain mail.   
　 Without time to marvel at the transformation, Jason ran out into the cavern, keeping behind the general. He was only feet behind the dark shadow when he thrust Suruiandagia into its back.   
　 The general bellowed in pain, arching its back and losing its grip on its sword. Kathryn seemed to notice this and plunged Xariandagia in the general's chest. The general burst into particles of darkness, each one flying into the shadows of the cavern.   
　 In a burst of light, Jason and Kathryn deactivated their armor. Kathryn rubbed her eyes, and winced when she noticed her wound. She looked up at Jason, her warm eyes quivering. "What happened? Where's the general? And--"   
　 "You killed it," Jason finished. "We can get your egg and leave now." 

{Ashita wa Motto and ending animation plays....} 

* * *

A/N - Minor note: this is the second-to-last time that "Ashita wa Motto" will be played. The episode after the next will have the new Jewel Riders elected ("About time!" as some readers may say), and I'll change the end theme for that episode and all that come after that.   
And another thing ... more fight scenes to come after Jewel Riders are elected! And - I hope - they'll be better than this one! Wheee........ 


End file.
